Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: You know those scenes in the series no one liked? Yeah, I'm rewriting them. *Ended.
1. Screw The Last Dance

**A/N: okay, so I was thinking of this for a while now. I always wanted to know what happened at the end of those moments, you know?**

**So I'm going to write:**

**What could've happened**

**What would've happened**

**What should've happened**

**Any parts of the series that I didn't like, I'm going to rewrite! Cool? Cool! Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Ben 10!**

**~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~**

**Real Version****-**

**Episode: **_Save the Last Dance_

**Scene: **_Gwen and Kevin are dancing to a love song at the end with fireflies in the background and all this cheery, happy, loving feeling between them._

My Version-

**Episode: **_Screw the Last Dance_

**Scene: **_Let's just see what would've happened if I were writing Ben 10: Alien Force…_

* * *

He held out his hand to her.

She stared at it with inquisitive eyes, just looking it over, taking in the detail of every line, every mark, every blister, every callous.

"Care to dance?" he asked softly. The tux was already ruined and the night had been entirely wrecked all thanks to Ben, but that wasn't about to stop Kevin.

Gwen just smiled playfully with a strange glitter in her emerald orbs. Something was telling her that this was their night, but this wasn't how they were going to spend it. So she said the first thing that came to mind. "Let's go bowling."

He thought she was kidding. He had to blink a few times to get everything to register.

And she took his hand and dragged him to the car. "Come on. Screw the last dance, let's just go." She dropped into the passenger seat. When Kevin didn't move, Gwen reached over and honked the horn.

Figuring it better not to argue, Kevin just shook his head with a disbelieving grin and got behind the wheel.

As soon as the engine revved up, Gwen cranked on the radio without even knowing what she was doing.

Katy Perry's voice cranked out of the stereo system, loud and static-y.

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't play me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

Gwen was singing along, or at least trying to. She was entirely tone deaf and so off key that it made it seem awful to even try.

Kevin was smiling and laughing so hard he could hardly drive without cracking the slightest smile and his mind exploding into hysterics. He loved her and this was one of those very rare moments where he felt like the sane one in their relationship. She could lose control like this and things turned funny in the shortest of moments.

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Her dress was torn at the hem. His tux was shredded here and there courtesy of Ben eating through it. And at that thought, he grinned and tried to sing along too to create that one moment he and Gwen would remember forever.

Neither were close to sounding good, but Kevin was much closer than the redhead.

_Why are these lights so bright  
Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,  
And why, why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime_

Gwen had her hands up and her fingertips brushed the ceiling and she shook her head for that rockstar effect. As is every girl's dream, she wanted to be a singer. From the sound of her voice now and the way the driver was laughing at her, she knew that was shot down the toilet.

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Kevin just laughed. He could never imagine Gwen like this on a normal night. Or even on a night where they'd just had the time of their lives. But he found a new respect for her.

_  
You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town_

Her hand found the volume control and she cranked it up to about twenty. Kevin usually kept it at five when he listened to it or silent when Ben and Gwen were with him.

_  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

She was out of tune, dressed like a mess, and totally, crazy drunk.

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me  
Told me, you told me, you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out baby  
Give me some cash out, honey_

Gwen was drunk on Kevin.

That car rumbled up to the sparkling lights of the bowling alley, which illuminated Gwen's face. Kevin found her expression almost childish and she was out of the car in a heartbeat. He only found the emotion to roll his eyes and kill the engine before jumping out himself.

Her hand met his, her shoes drumming against the blacktop as she ran for the door. She'd changed from a pair of strappy sandals to a pair of Ben's Converse without him even knowing it. And somehow, he was glad.

"Why are we bowling again?" Kevin asked as he raced to catch up with her. He was already tired from the crazy night they'd had. Fighting off Ben. Then watching some other crazy stuff unfold after that. And then… yeah, then Gwen got all crazy in the car and that took a lot out of him, watching her long red mane of hair fly across the car in a wild way that made her just that much more beautiful in his eyes.

She shrugged. "It sounded better than dancing." Her voice was tight and relaxed at the same time, the girl turning into a bucket of contradictions in one night.

Kevin wondered if she was still the same Gwen he'd fallen in love with. She seemed so different but still the same.

The lights inside the alley were brighter, the smell of smoke filtering through the air with the underlying scent of wood. He had to be sure he wasn't crazy. He pinched himself so that Gwen couldn't see. This wasn't a dream. He was really at a bowling alley in the middle of the night with Gwendolyn Tennyson.

"Come on." She just grabbed his hand and whisked him away towards a lane. Not like the guy at the front desk was awake enough to care. Her gaze caught the worker and he was snoring away. "Let's go."

Reaching over the counter, Kevin pressed a couple of buttons on the computer to set up a lane for them. He was amazed Gwen didn't even care to pay or follow any of the simplest rules.

They didn't even bother getting shoes. They just grabbed a ball off the rack, a pink one for Gwen, but she grabbed the heaviest one she could find and used her mana to pick it up and hand it to Kevin. "There. Now it's fair."

He stared at the bowling ball in his arms, which happened to be a sickening color of fuchsia. He looked up at her, but she was already gone, racing down the lane to throw the pink ball. It spun like crazy as it rolled down the lane and she looked back at him with that quirky little grin of hers and pranced to take a seat on one of the many built in plastic chairs. Her dress was tattered and singed in a few spots, but she couldn't care less no matter how long it took her to make the pattern and sew together the silky shining fabric, it was worth it to have a night like this with the guy she loved.

And his only thought was that she was absolutely crazy. He threw the bowling ball at the pins without even being slightly bothered by the weight of it. It was probably the heaviest one in the whole building.

Gwen watched as he hit a perfect strike. "Where the heck do you learn things like that?!" she asked in shock.

"When you sit in the alleys of New York, you have to try and find any form of entertainment a dumpster can provide, one of them being bowling." He smirked and waved her ahead to take her turn.

She took a slow pace over to the wooded floor again and picked up that pink ball. The redhead flung it down the lane only to have it be a gutter ball. While Kevin was distracted with checking out his tux, she picked it up out of the gutter with her mana and whipped it at the pins with a flash of pink.

Kevin had actually seen and stepped up close behind her, wrapping his arms around her abdomen. "Cheater," he murmured in her ear, his lips barely touching her jaw line. It sent a shiver down her spine. Then he pulled himself away from her. She already missed his touch.

Picking up the ball she'd assigned to him, he turned so that his back was to the lane. Being talented was one of his many talents. He lifted it over his shoulder and threw it. There were bonuses to being part alien.

Gwen watched it hit the wood with a loud crashing sound. Still, Kevin hit a perfect strike. He passed her, their shoulders touching. He leaned in to her, letting his hand close around hers. "And that, is how you bowl without Anodite powers," he whispered with a chuckle. He was so soft and gentle at times like this.

Her heart nearly stopped. The redhead loved how his breath made her skin get all tingly and her mind grew fuzzy when all she could feel was Kevin's presence.

"HEY! YOU TWO!"

"Oh crap." Kevin was the first to grab her hand this time and he ended up sweeping her up bridal style to race out the door. The girl was laughing so hard that he could hear it over the lone worker's screaming. She giggled real loud. He liked that.

"YOU'RE BANNED FROM HERE FOREVER!"

"COOL!" Kevin yelled back. That brought another round of giggles out of Gwen. She was absolutely drunk on him. It was official.

"GO TO YOUR STUPID DANCE NOW!"

"YEAH, WE'D RATHER KICK ALIEN BUTT!" Kevin helped Gwen into the passenger seat and looked back at the worker whose face had dropped and twisted into confusion. "SO DON'T MESS WITH US!" He let out another pealing howl of laughter before dropping into his own seat and flooring the pedal to race away from the bowling alley.

It had been the craziest thing he'd done in a long time. The car disappeared out of sight from the building.

This time, Kevin flipped on the radio for Gwen and she gave him that smile that sent her heart soaring through the clouds and higher beyond that.

"Now we can tell people about this when we're old and gray. The night we were supposed to be at a dance and instead got kicked out of a bowling alley," Kevin said, the volume of the music drowning out his voice, but Gwen already knew exactly what he was saying, twining her fingers with his and finding that she truly loved every little bit of Kevin being Kevin.

Even the bad parts.

* * *

**A/N: ahahaha!!! I liked this more than I liked writing a lot of my other stuff. Next one will be up pretty soon!**

**Did you like mine better, or Man of Action's? Review to answer!!!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	2. What Gauntlet?

**A/N: working to write instead of a genocide project I have. Lol. Too many questions on a teacher I don't even have. It's hard being smart. It cuts me out of a lot of social time. So I have FanFiction. Yay! I wanted to keep this off to a good start…**

**Disclaimer: characters are in the process of being bought. Im just waiting for the paperwork to come back in the mail…… (jk jk)**

**Real Version-**

**Episode:**_The Gauntlet_

Scene: _Gwen says she's forgetting something. Ben thinks it's a smoothie. They're wrong. Kevin's still stuck in the abandoned Manny & Ken's mannequin factory. HOW COULD THEY FORGET HIM?!_

My Version-

**Episode: **_What Gauntlet?_

**Scene: **_How long can we leave Kevin alone in an abandoned factory until he loses his sanity? Be patient and read it all no matter how much repeating there is and note that he isn't the best with lyrics. It's funny when Kevin's partially insane. Here's what happened after the screen went dark:_

* * *

"Hello?" Kevin called into the obvious darkness. "Hello? Anybody?" He rolled his eyes.

It was official. Gwen had forgotten him. "I'll come get you later," she'd said, or something along those lines. Was she there now? Nope. No sign of her.

So much for being saved. He made a mental note to himself to never pick up Gwen on time for a few weeks. Maybe a month. If she apologized, maybe he'd remember to forgive her. Maybe…

In the meantime… What to do?

He had a few hours at least before Gwen even remembered him. Another note to self: ignore Gwen for about a day. See how she likes it. So what could he do to fill hours of time?

His car was back at his garage. He'd left it to go find Cash in the first place. He thought of the car. All alone. In the big garage. With the doors still open (unless Gwen had the decency to lock up the place for him and at this point, he highly doubted it). The cold air would freeze the metal and make the seats all cold…

Kevin really, really hated Cash and J.T.

He was able to catch a glimpse of himself in a broken mirror (he hoped he wasn't the one who had broken it). Kevin was a mashed mess of iron and concrete and a few part of his skin were visible. That was a good sign, but he was amazed that the rest of his armor hadn't quite melted away yet. It was usually gone as soon as he was rendered unconscious and he knew he'd been out cold at least once or twice now…

"Hello?" he tried one more time before deeming the entire thing useless. With a long sigh, he sat with his thoughts.

A few minutes later, words were spilling out of his mouth. "Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer. Take one down, give it to Kevin, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall."

Yup, his sanity was slowly wearing away.

"Oh, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety eight bottles of beer. Take one down, give it to Kevin and ninety seven bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety seven bottles of beer on the wall, ninety seven bottles of beer. Take one down, give it to Kevin, ninety six bottles of beer on the wall."

As if he even needed beer to fuel the craziness. But it did sound good since his throat was as dry as the desert around Las Soledad.

"Ninety six bottles of beer on the wall, ninety six bottles of beer. Take one down, give it to the mannequin next to you. Ninety five bottles of beer on the wall." Being alone epically sucked. "Ninety five bottles of coke on the wall, ninety four bottles of coke. Take one down, give it to me, and then there's ninety three bottles of beer on the wall."

A thought struck him that that would have to be one honkin' big wall.

"So now there's…" He'd lost count. "Ninety bottles of beer on the wall, ninety bottles of beer. Take one down, give it to Kevin. Eighty nine bottles of beer on the wall. Oh, eighty nine bottles of beer on the wall, eighty nine bottles of beer, take one down, don't give it to Gwen 'cause she left me here all alone in the middle of night and she probably left my car to be eaten by a bear or something and I am losing my mind."

He got that one right.

Looking up, his obsidian eyes gleaming in the faint light, Kevin found that he was actually surrounded by mannequins. Singing was no longer a good idea. Anyone could be nearby. He wished he had brought a watch or something.

Moonlight flooded the room only moments later. He had to cover his face with his arm. It sucked. A lot. Too bright. Not enough darkness. And it only made being surrounded by mannequins just that much creepier.

Bored again, he tried something new. "Here comes trouble again. I better act carefully. She knows what she's doin' to me and she makes it look so easy. Here comes trouble again. My heart tells me to leave, but a girl like that's on a different level. Here comes trouble." Somehow, Kevin remembered one of the very few songs he liked off of an Honor Society cd that Gwen had left in his car. She had a tendency to leave a lot of stuff in his car. "She's a razor, she's cuttin' me deep. Lemme lemme repeat, she's like a pistol, pointin' at me, smokin' from her head to her feet. She's a life taker, tell the legion of heels but I love the way she's makin' me feel. She's the baddest girl I've ever seen. It's so hard to walk away with her hands all over me."

He was definitely losing his mind, slowly but surely. "Here comes trouble again. I better act carefully. She knows what she's doin' to me and she makes it look so easy. Here comes trouble again. My heart tells me to leave, but a girl like that's on a different level. Here comes trouble."

If he could've gotten up to dance, Kevin would've. That was a scary thought when he realized it later. And why the heck couldn't he get up yet?!

His eyes were slowly sliding closed, but he wasn't going to fall asleep. Who knew what came around the factory in the middle of the night? Rats? Spiders? Hobos? Or the worst thought he could have… Alligators… Yeah, he probably didn't have to worry about those suckers.

Crickets chirped outside. What else was there to do?

Mannequins stared down at him with their haunted plastic eyes, seeming to move in the darkness.

Oh how much fun are a bunch of mannequins? A whole lot of fun. He remembered stalking around random stores in New York and breaking the mannequins for no apparent reason other than to smash something. Now he had an entire factory…

He reached out and pulled one down to his level by its ankle. It crashed to the ground, head snapping off and rolling across the floor. Kevin chuckled. Oh yeah. This was going to be _great._ He ripped off an arm.

Three minutes later, he had a mannequin that could do funky handstands on it's head because it was so messed up, but perfectly balanced. Insanity sucked.

Kevin snapped an arm in two. He placed part of it out the window. One finger slipped and it fell. "Crap."

There was the sound of an extremely pissed cat and then some scrabbling claws. Then silence.

Only an hour later, Kevin was singing. Yet again. "Top down in the summer sun. The day we met was like a hit and run and I still taste it on my tongue." He couldn't believe he was still singing. He hated this song. "The sky was burnin' up like fireworks. You made me want you oh so bad it hurt. But girl, in case you haven't heard."

"I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over. Love you forever, forever is over. We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight. So don't call me baby, say hello to goodbye. Just one sip, would make me sick. I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover. Love you forever, but now its over." Wow. He'd actually remembered most of the words, some of them being a bit sketchy in places, but he gave up on trying to actually learn any of it. Mostly because he just didn't care.

He was thinking about how much he hated Gwen. Somehow that song had brought along thoughts of her with it.

She stranded him there. With a cat that could be rabid (he had no idea and really, really didn't want to find out either). And left his garage open. And his car was probably vandalized in pink spray paint by now. Or with frozen seats (even for the middle of the summer, it got pretty cold). And Gwen was really bugging him by not coming back.

The girl would have to remember him in the morning, right?

Um… probably not, he was sad to admit.

He grabbed another mannequin and began ripping this one to pieces just as he did the one before it, snapping each limb over his knee. And for the torso, he liked to bash it into his head. It just worked.

Kevin was amazed he'd lasted that long.

A cat slunk into the room, looking like a really, really small tiger in the moonlight. It had a fiery red pelt and a few black stripes racing along its back.

A girlish shriek erupted from Kevin.

On the other side of town, Gwen woke from an uneasy slumber. She knew what she had forgotten! Realizing it was about two in the morning, she put her head back on the pillow and decided he could wait a few more hours. She needed some sleep.

The cat disappeared pretty fast. But Kevin did have to endure a few minutes of painfully watching the feline catch a rat and then eat it, bones and all. Pretty disgusting by his standards. Back in New York, he could at least turn away. Sadly, between the cat and the singing, those were the highlights of his night alone in a mannequin factory.

An hour later, he found his head bobbing up and down and up and down, giving him a massive headache that would probably last a week or so (another mental note to self: hit Gwen at least once). But he found that being all bobble-head-y was more fun than just sitting there and staring at the carcass of a rat. His night had been disturbing enough.

There was silence. He snapped another arm off a mannequin. The theme of 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' was stuck in his head. It was _awful._

A few minutes later, after much thinking, Kevin had burst into hysterics and doubled over, collapsing to the ground. His head hit the ground with a hollow sound (he blamed it on being covered in metal). Finally he understood. Manny & Ken's. Mannequins. IT SOUNDED ALIKE! He spontaneously broke into a giggling fit.

Why was he here again? Normal seemed a lifetime ago. The sun peaked through the window now. Who was the redhead that was always in his thoughts? Was he really a sociopath? Why the heck was he alone? Kevin was utterly puzzled, not remembering a think except for bottles of beer on the wall and not sharing them with anyone else. And the vicious cycle of life. Poor rat. He wished he hadn't killed so many in New York (but at least he did it almost painlessly).

He stuck his tongue out and got his head to bobble some more while he crossed his obsidian eyes.

As if there wasn't already a definition for insane, Kevin just created a new one.

A door opened and he screamed for dear mercy, praying it wasn't the cat again. He didn't want to get rabies. He was too young to die (although dying at eleven was much, much worse).

"Kevin?" came a girl's soft voice. "You still here?"

He didn't say a word, terrified that it was the girl that left him neglected in a corner in an abandoned mannequin factory in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere. Stupid girl.

A red mane of hair came around the corner with streaks of auburn. "Hey, there you are! I can't believe you were here all night!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" he cried, cringing in a corner. He'd been in this position a whole lot of time before. This time, he was just too confused to think it all over.

Gwen disappeared and pulled herself back around the corner to hide. She whipped out her phone and speed dialed her cousin. "Ben, Kevin has lost all sense of sanity that I doubt he ever had in the first place. You gotta help me."

Ben's groggy voice came over the phone. "Give him a chew toy and he'll be fine in an hour or so."

"How would you know?" Gwen asked, but the line was already dead. She sucked in some air and looked back at Kevin again.

He was snapping mannequin body parts over his knee.

This was going to suck.

The redhead worked her way to approach him again, one step at a time. "Kevin, it's Gwen." She got close enough to put her hand on his. "Do you remember the gauntlet and everything from yesterday?"

"What gauntlet?" Memories flooded back like a wildfire. He retained bits and pieces throughout the night. "DID YOU KEEP MY CAR SAFE OR NOT?!"

She realized that he was fine. A chew toy really would hold him over for an hour or so until she could get him back to the garage. From there, she knew he'd be fine. He was probably just car deprived.

* * *

**A/N: from there, I really don't know what Gwen would do… I'd be terrified of an insane Kevin… especially one who spent most of his night snapping body parts…**

**Songs are:  
'Here Comes Trouble' by Honor Society  
'Love Drunk' by Boys Like Girls**

**Pick your favorite version: mine or Man of Action's?? (note: Man of Action just made the screen go black. I did soooo much more)**

**~Sky**


	3. Car Pressure

**A/N: been a while since I posted one of these. Im bummed. My hit counter is broken… idk y tho… I got reviews, so ppl had to hav red it, but it didn't count 'em I guess……..**

**Disclaimer: hay… my name is George and I do not own Man of Action, therefore I cannot own Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force. (jk bout da George part!)**

* * *

**Real Version:**

_Episode:__ 'Pier Pressure'_

_Scene:__ Kevin and Gwen drop off Ben and Julie. So on, so forth. They go on their date. Some stuff blows up. You know, the usual hero things._

**My Version:**

_Episode:_ _'Car Pressure'_

_Scene:_ _Okay, so Kevin and Gwen… Where did they go? Huh? What the heck did they do this whole time?_

**~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~**

Kevin heard the door of the car slam. Yes, he'd made enough fun of Ben for one day. And he's enjoyed it so very much. The dark teen was convinced that his purpose of living was to annoy Ben to his fullest potential. One of these days, he knew it'd get him killed. It didn't bother him in the slightest.

"So where are we going?" asked Gwen. She was looking over at him, her gorgeous green eyes almost challenging him to take her out for a night on the town.

"Home." His ripped muscles twisted the wheel and turned the car down another street, closer to the suburbs of Bellwood.

"You're kidding, right?" laughed Gwen. "You're taking me home? After all that, you're taking me home?!" She couldn't believe that he'd pass up this perfect opportunity for a date. Just the two of them. No Ben.

"Not kidding." He whipped the car around yet another corner. Kevin was clearly heading for her house. "I'm gonna drop you off and then head home myself. The step is finally gone for the weekend and I can sleep in peace." He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Peace for once."

"Then take me to your house."

"You're kidding, right?" he scoffed. "Come on, Gwen. You even know that there is no way I'm taking you anywhere near my house. My mom is still around. She'd love you, but really, no." He kept his gaze focused out the front windshield, clearly aware of her emerald eyes boring holes through him. A little growl came from her. Yup, Gwen was Sliced bread is sliceded. "Alright, so how about your place?" he offered.

"My dad hates you."

"Fair enough." Kevin knew that was pretty clear. Delinquent only scratched the surface of words to describe him.

There was a silence.

"Let's just drive around," sighed Gwen.

"And waste the gas in my car?!" protested Kevin. "Gas prices are already at two dollars! Now I don't have a big allowance, but I do need all the cash I can get!" He knew she had to be kidding.

"I'm amazed that you actually know money terms."

"You learn things when you trade alien technology, Gwen. You have no idea what I've learned from being on the streets." Kevin's face went stoic again, hard as a rock. Hiding it was the best plan. It was easy like that. No one knew what was really going on behind those obsidian eyes.

The redhead knew she'd pressed a little too hard. She'd sent him into his miserable past again. The tension in the car was rising dangerously.

"The garage?" Kevin offered. He knew her response already.

"We practically live there, Kev." Gwen huffed loudly, annoyed that he could even suggest it. "When I'm not home, I'm at Ben's house. When I'm not there, we're at Mr. Smoothy. And the garage is practically my home away from home! Why would I want to spend any more time there?!"

"So I'm assuming that you don't want to go to Mr. Smoothy either?" he asked, more of a joke than anything else.

She gave a little snort and let her emerald gaze slice the window's landscape. "No."

Gwen didn't like jokes like that. Kevin made a mental note of it and filed it away in his mental filing cabinet on the growing folder about Gwen. "So how about..." He had to come up with an idea. Something to really amaze her. "Maybe we should go to..." He had nothing.

"How about the park?" Gwen offered.

A short snicker escaped Kevin. "What are we? Six years old? Come on, that's for idiots."

Gwen spent a lot of time at the park. She was strongly offended by his words. Yes, she did act like a six-year-old and sometimes spent countless hours at the park for no apparent reason.

Then Kevin passed her house. "So where should we go?"

Gwen didn't reply for a while. Instead, she reached out and opened the glove compartment, speeding tickets falling all over her lap. She dug further in and dragged his stolen Plumbers badge from the mess. "I wonder if there are any random aliens out tonight."

"We fight aliens more than Ben buys smoothies!" Kevin argued. He had a night off. He wanted to go home. He wanted to sleep in peace for once. But this girl, this annoying and bothersome girl, was pulling him away from it just for a night out. A date. He shivered at the thought. "No aliens." That was a final decision. That girl was driving him crazy. Inside and out.

She sighed. "I'm just trying to find something that we'd both like to do tonight."

"Go-kart racing." Kevin whipped around another corner, Gwen being thrown against the door and window. "It'll be fun."

"This is some kind of sick joke. We are not going go-kart racing. How about the museum?"

"Ew."

Gwen was really getting annoyed with this. Outside of having alien heritage, they truly had nothing in common. Nothing! He was always wanting to drive and race and be crazy. The redhead could barely manage her driver's ed class! And she wanted to learn and be somewhere calming and to just be able to sit and relax for once. He wasn't the guy to sit around for too long.

"Do you just want me to circle back to your place or something? There's obviously no hope for us going anywhere tonight." Kevin was already surrendering. He didn't want to keep up this fight when it was stretching to ridiculous limits.

"No. Now it's a quest, Kevin." Her voice was firm.

"I vote we go home." He really wanted to sleep. His nice warm bed, the enveloping darkness, the comfort of knowing that it was just him for once. "Please, Gwen?"

She had to pause. Kevin? Said please? Talk about sick jokes! "Fine."

He didn't want to leave her like that, but honestly, where did she think they could go without someone being totally bored? "I still think go-karts would be fun."

Her green eyes narrowed down on him.

"Home it is then," he clarified, heading for her house.

She sucked in some air. A waste of a night. "Alright, go-karts it is," she sighed.

"But you wanted to go home," Kevin pointed out, but her daggers made him go silent faster than he could even say "go-karts". He drove past her house once more, this time picking up the speed a little more, but trying to keep the engine quieted.

They arrived there and the speed of the karts rushing past amazed Gwen. She thought Kevin drove fast at one point. She was so very wrong. These karts were faster and louder, the smell of gasoline thick in the air. The redhead drank it in, now realizing why Kevin loved this so much. It was like the garage. But without tools. It was like a highway. But without a speed limit. It was hard to hate.

"Come on." Kevin started to walk away.

Gwen knew this wasn't the place she would want to lose him in. The girl kept pace with him while he was staring at the karts, the need for speed visible in his eyes. "You're going to get karts?"

"Nah. I own a few. People rent them from me." He headed down into what seemed like a pit that had the smell of rubber and oil billowing out of it. His dark form disappeared quickly into the black of shadows. Kevin flipped on a light and the glow poured out of the hole in the ground. "Come on down, Tennyson."

This was his home turf. She had to watch everything. He knew exactly what he was doing around here. She stepped down, nearly falling in her black-heeled shoes. She looked up to see something similar to a garage with a much lower ceiling and made mostly of dirt and a few metals covering the walls. Small sheds were in the wall, metal coverings over each opening. She counted about ten or twelve. "How many do you have?"

"About twenty or so." He pulled upward on one of the shed door things to reveal two karts inside. One was decorated a bright crimson red color with black and dark oceany blue flames licking at the scarlet paint job. The other was Kevin's classic design. The perfect green color with two black stripes racing down the middle. The number eleven was posted on the front, a bit like the number on Ben's jacket, but bigger. "These are only two of them. All the others are in those," Kevin gestured to the other shed-like doors. "But we only need to use these two for tonight." Yes, he was definitely enjoying himself with this. This was his second passion. The first being tending to his car. "You want the red and black one?"

"Sure," she said, just going along with what he said. Listening to him was simple. She bent over and ran her fingers along the paint, liking the way it was so smooth to the touch.

He crossed the room in a few short strides and opened another one of the doors that Gwen hadn't noticed. She saw a stretch of black road leading away from it. Kevin grabbed a rope with a hook on it, crossed the room once more, and attached it to the undercarriage of the kart. He pulled it out of the small space he'd enclosed it in before heading back to get the other one for himself.

Gwen stared at it. He had twenty of these things?!

Dragging the second one out with the rope and hook, he pulled it out and grabbed the wheel. "You know you can get in yours now." He adjusted the seat on hers before jumping into his own and letting the engine purr to life.

With slow, unsteady steps, Gwen lowered herself into the vehicle.

"No rules. No speed limit. And here, there are no cops to give out tickets." He revved it louder.

The girl flicked on her own engine and felt it rumbling beneath her. "Kevin, are you sure abou-"

His kart bumped hers. A devilish smirk crossed his lips as they curled up. Her green eyes caught his and he knew they were going to have the time of their lives tonight.

The wind caught in her long red hair as she floored the gas as Kevin so often did in his normal car. The kart slammed forward, speeding down the side road and hitting the track where other karts were flowing past her in the jet stream of machinery. She watched them all disappear and Gwen knew Kevin's karts were clearly loaded with alien tech.

He flew past her, waving slightly as he disappeared along with the rest of the pack.

Gwen wasn't letting him get away easily. She hissed before hitting the gas harder and she surged forward to catch up with him.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**A/N: I know nothing about go-karts, so just let it go. Lol. Had to end it somehow and that sounded like a good spot.**

**Next chappie: 'War of the Boys'**

**~Sky**


	4. War of the Boys

**A/N: hehehe… I got to writing this one and couldn't stop myself!!**

**Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine. Original plotline isn't mine. The new one is!**

* * *

**Real Version****:**

**Episode: **_War of the Worlds_

**Scene: **_Paradox, Cooper, Kevin, and Gwen are talking with Darkstar to arrange him leaving the Null Void for the battle against the Highbreeds._

**My Version****:**

**Episode: **_War of the Boys_

**Scene: **_Let's just say that things got a bit more intense than just a few threats from Darkstar and Kevin…_

**~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin****~Gwevin~**

"Kevin Levin," Darkstar uttered as if the name was a foul taste in his mouth. He was trapped behind the wall of a red force field, hands wanting to press himself out of it only to feel the electrified with the power surging through the crimson. His previously blue gaze swept up and down the red haired girl beside him. "And the lovely Gwen."

"How do you know this guy again?" asked Cooper, clearly taking an easy dislike to this new enemy that he had found. The chubby blonde boy didn't like the way Darkstar spoke to Gwen.

Paradox was sticking far back in the room, trying to stay out of view, out of mind, and sight. He was never called upon, never needed.

Kevin fought off the growl that rose in his throat. "A guy who nearly killed all three of us," he muttered.

The sad fact was that they _had_ to recruit him. Darkstar was a valuable addition to the forces they would fight with against the Highbreeds. He was powerful, no one argued that, but that didn't mean they had to actually like him for anything.

"Gwen?" asked Cooper. He didn't want to release this guy. Darkstar wasn't even a guy. He was a monster. "Are you serious about this? Kevin's got other contacts." He was trying to find any excuse out of it. Anything.

"Argit could always come," Kevin suggested. He wanted Darkstar out of the Null Void just as much as Cooper did. "He'd be good for wide-spread damage with Highbreeds and stuff." His eyes were begging. "I've got plenty of guys stronger and more reliable than Michael Moronstar."

"Let him out." Gwen kept her eyes on the enemy the whole time. She never let her gaze stray to Kevin's, but she did want the comfort of him standing next to her instead of a few feet away. He seemed so distant... And to suggest Argit?! What was he thinking?!

With a groan, Cooper attached the last of the wires. He wasn't about to let a wanted criminal out of the inter-dimensional prison. Not even if it was what his friends wanted.

A powerful surge of red swept up the vortex that was keeping Darkstar on Earth. Bolts of lightning jumped between the walls that were already wired with crimson colored electricity. The prisoner let out a long, low cry of pain as he fell to his knees, pain overwhelming his senses and nerves, making the agony the only thing he could feel. He held the helmet that covered his contorted face, trying to keep what felt like his brain exploding inside his head.

Kevin's lips curled up in a temporary smirk, knowing that it was no accident on Cooper's behalf. It was clearly intentional. And the dark teen was glad about that.

As the shocking bolts subsided, Michael could begin to feel his surroundings again and he could faintly hear an "Oops" escape the pudgy blonde boy. It wasn't sincere in the slightest. His blackened eyes looked up and caught Kevin Levin's. They were twinkling with the delight at seeing his worst nightmare tortured, even if only for moments.

He hated them both.

Gwen's face was distracted. In all honesty, she didn't care if he was injured or if it was truly an accident or not. Darkstar _had_ drained her of her mana and energy. He'd made her a mindless zombie just like all those other girls. She wasn't anything like all those other girls. She pressed a few strands of her flame colored hair behind her ear. "Come on, Coop," she urged impatiently. "Let him out so we can get going again."

A silence lingered. It haunted the darkest corners of the room and stalked the words that hung on the edge of everyone's voices, bringing them back to the quiet that lurked in the shadows.

The wall of red disappeared around Darkstar. He looked to make sure it was really and truly gone. It was. With one leap, his metal clad boots crashed to the floor as he landed hard in a crouching position. Then he pressed himself off the ground with a gloved hand. "Bad, bad boys," he muttered before the black beams of power shot out of his hands, pinning both Kevin and Cooper to the walls of the room.

Both squirmed, Kevin putting up a good fight whereas Cooper looked like a nerd trying to do the worm against a wall instead of on the floor. The dark teen pressed on hand to the wall, absorbing the hard metal he quickly identified as iron before ripping at the dark magic that held him in place. It snapped like a rope stretched too hard.

Gwen was working to wrap her violet-pink mana around the prisoner, but he was always able to dodge by only a millimeter or to shield her blows from himself.

Kevin slammed one fist into his face while Gwen posed as a quick and simple distraction. The criminal crashed to the floor, Kevin delivering another swift blow to the mask that Morningstar wore, leaving a huge dent in the front. The next blow knocked it clean off his face. Another made the skin below his cheekbone darker than it already was, a considerably large bruise.

"Kevin," the redhead muttered, putting her hand on his broad shoulder. "You can let him go now." Gwen knew that'd be enough to keep him from fully slaughtering Darkstar in the big battle with the Highbreeds.

The helmet rolled across the ground as Cooper kicked it back to the criminal on the floor, arms folded across his chest. "Glad I get some respect for letting you out," he snorted furiously. "A nice 'Thank you' would suffice."

Instead of saying anything, Darkstar rose and retrieved the metal hunk with the dent now implanted in the front. He placed it firmly on his head, ignoring how it pressed against his face uncomfortably.

Gwen paced out of the room, Paradox right on her heels, knowing exactly what was going to come next.

Kevin pinned Darkstar down with a harsh shove against the Null Void projector that the prisoner had just been released from. "You don't touch Gwen. You don't get within five feet of her. You even breathe on her and I swear you'll regret the day you were born. Got that?" warned Kevin, his tone clearly threatening as he pressed the enemy painfully into the machinery.

There was a sneer behind the helmet that Kevin couldn't see. Darkstar pushed away from Kevin's vicious grip. "Your lovely Gwendolyn will never be harmed." He retreated in the direction of the redhead and the time traveler. Under his breath, he muttered, "At least not this time."

* * *

**A/N: I loved this. so very much. Cooper has an evil side. It made writing him more fun. Kevin… yeah, I always love writing him. Now Darkboy… he was a challenge to keep in character.**

**As always: Which did you like better? Mine or Man of Action's?**

**~Sky**


	5. In Harm's Way

**A/N: another one I wrote in the middle of the morning! Very proud of this one…**

**Disclaimer: characters are not mine. Probably never will be mine. Will try to figure out a way to get them. So far, idk.**

**Real Version:  
**_Episode:__ 'In Charm's Way'  
__Scene:__ Kevin and Charmcaster are on the rooftop. He's working to con her into going back to suck the power from Gwen so he can get her closer to Ben and Gwen so they can fight together again._

**My Version:  
**_Episode:__ 'In Harm's Way'  
__Scene:__ Kevin taking it to the next level. Kevin doesn't think he needs any help. Maybe he isn't even going to fight it._

* * *

Kevin stood on the roof right across from her. He was furious. Not just over her but over the fact that he had failed to break the spell and wound up hurting Gwen and Ben. "You didn't say I'd have to fight them," he snarled viciously. "I thought you said that I'd just have to bring her to the observatory."

"Clearly you did your job wrong. Maybe next time you should've put on the ID mask so you could be another alter ego to draw her in," sneered the silver haired villain. "Caroline worked perfectly on you, now didn't she?"

The wind whipped around on the roof. It brought chills to Charmcaster's skin whereas Kevin was immune to it, his rock shield keeping everything but his emotions out of harm's way.

"You did well either way," continued the sorceress. A smug grin of victory lay upon her lips that he had kissed. "I've got her powers and you've lost everything you ever cared about just by arguing with Gwen Tennyson. You see, no matter which way the coin falls, it will always be in my favor."

Kevin's hand morphed into a flail. The spikes extra sharp this time as he planned his revenge on her for causing so much misery to him and his friends. The other hand transformed into a blade of iron. "You want to dance, witch?" he growled.

Pink swirled around her hands as magic flowed from every fiber of her being. She was more powerful than ever. Charmcaster raised one hand and flicked her finger. The energy pulsed from that one motion created a whirlwind that assaulted Kevin, throwing him again a wall of solid concrete on the roof of the next building over. "Levin, I don't think that you quite get it yet."

He staggered to his feet, the blow felt, but not taken seriously. He was her rag doll from the moment he met her as Caroline. Kevin knew that if he was going to get punished for this, it might as well have been self-induced. Instead of fighting back, he stood there, still as stone, waiting for the next attack.

And it came, harder than the last. A wall of the powers came from above. It smashed him through at least three stories of the building he stood on. He'd lost count after the first two levels of floor he'd destroyed.

Charmcaster stared at the new hole in the roof and smiled until she saw his hulking form rise from the debris again.

"Come on! You had to have gotten more power outta my girlfriend than that!" he called to her. "Unless you're just too wussy to use it all." He knew he was asking for it. He knew that the blows of magic would fall upon him like rain now, more dangerous and powerful than ever.

She felt the blood boiling in her veins. Conjuring another strike, the sorceress used more power than she had ever come up with before. Striking him within.

Kevin felt like he was on fire, dropping to his knees, howling in pain. Yet no flames were near him or even in existence and the agony still persisted. The burning filled his blood and heart with the heat of an inferno and he cried out louder his time, praying for someone, anyone, to put out the fire and the pain was consuming him.

Knowing this was about to be the last he could take, Charmcaster leapt across the small gorge created between the two buildings. She stood in front of him, watching the piece of stone writhing in agony amongst imaginary flames that would soon burn him alive if he didn't kill himself first.

He knew this pain was like nothing he'd felt before. Searing. Burning. Alive. He screamed out again. Why wasn't there any fire? Why did he feel like death was looming over him and only waiting for the perfect moment to strike?

Fire. Fire. Fire. It consumed his thoughts and licked at his heart determining if he was worth eating. But even that was frozen over with layers of stone. The non-existent flames could not deliver the killing blow that they needed to.

Kevin wished it would end. He wished the fire would die already. He wished he would die just so that the pain of living wouldn't cost so much. Being without Gwen and with Ben turned against him was going to be a miserable life anyways, so why not just let go of the living world?

"You're going to die, Levin," came Charmcaster's voice, prodding through the pain so that he could just hear her voice as hardly more than a whisper. "Any last words?" She tightened the fire's grip around his heart. The sorceress was still in control. Ending his life would be no harder than just a short snap of her fingers.

He wanted to die now. He didn't want to think of any last words. He just wanted her to finish him off before the flames ate away at his hidden skin and he was no more than a pile of bones and shattered rock. "I hate you," he said, voice choked over the agonizing burning sensations. "I hate you because you pulled me away from the one that I loved just so you could practically kill her. Now she's a human and now she can't leave me to be a full Anodite, but at least-" He had to pause to drink in one of his last few breaths of air. "-at least I had her for a little while. At least I knew what it felt like to love." One lone tear traced its way down his stone cheek.

Her grip tightened. The flames began to devour the stone that protected his heart.

Kevin had given away everything he had. He only hoped that he'd be remembered when he was dead. He hoped he wouldn't be a pile of bones on a roof forever.

A burn hit his heart. He could feel the protective layer of iron giving way, melting beneath the heat. A scream came from his lips once more. His thoughts were trained on Gwen. He loved her, and realizing that made him want to fight back. But he only had another layer left before the fire got to his heart and he would crumple up, dead on the rooftops, left to be eaten by invisible flames.

The iron had been destroyed. Now gold was all that held off the flames. The pure substance that had always been guarding him was gold.

He would miss Ben. He was like an annoying brother. Very annoying, but not a bad guy in reality.

Gwen was the only glory to give credit to in life. She was the only thing he wanted to stay alive for. Now that she hated him, he really had nothing to live for. Nothing at all.

The fire was almost done, it's wrath nearly finished.

"No one touches him but me," came the anger-filled voice of a familiar redhead. Mana lashed out a Charmcaster, throwing the sorceress against a wall of concrete blocks that crashed down over her. Then Gwen sealed it off, drawing in mana to keep her in that pile of debris. "Ben, take care of her," she commanded, voice very small as she ran for the hulking form of unmoving stone.

Her hand fell to his neck and there was no pulse. She pressed her ear to his solid chest. No heartbeat. "Kevin, you can't do this to me," she cried, slamming a fist down on the cement rooftop. "You can't leave me like this."

Only one word came. "Fire."

Gwen looked around, but there was no blaze of orange anywhere. "What did she do to you, Kevin?" the redhead asked. "What fire?"

"She- got- fire- in- me." He sounded like he was choking, voice fading with each word as he writhed violently.

No counter spell came to mind. She searched for one through all the records in her head but none came. Nothing for a fire that wasn't even real. Gwen didn't know what to do. She didn't want to sit there and watch him die without being able to do a thing about it. She couldn't just do nothing.

Another cry came from Kevin, his dark eyes squeezed shut. Then when the silence came again, his mouth opened. "Gwen," he said, struggling not to stutter or lose the fight. He could still feel Charmcaster's grip closing in on him. "I love you."

Ben finally found the sorceress beneath the rubbish. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out just as her fist closed tightly, the spell reaching its climax.

One last howl of pain erupted from Kevin before he went still. The last layer had given way; the gold that concealed his heart from the world was gone.

Gwen pressed her hands to his chest. If Charmcaster could take her mana, then she could send it into another person, right?

There was a brief silence until Charmcaster screamed, the spell reversed and her power draining. "LEVIN!" she screeched wildly. Her silver hair flowed around her face in the moonlight, purple eyes glowing with ferocity.

He drank in air for the longest time before his eyes opened again. All Kevin could do was sit up and hug Gwen tightly. He owed her so much now.

"Where do you want me to put the trash?" asked Ben in Humongousaur form. He held the sorceress in one hand.

* * *

**A/N: no, she's not dead. Lolz. That would upset people. So review and tell me who's version is better. Mine or Man of Action's?**

**~Sky**


	6. Beheaded

**A/N: here you go.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except for the title of my rewrite.**

* * *

**_Real Version:_**

Episode: Single-Handed

_Scene: I'm just going to do my own remix of the episode pretty much. I can't rewrite any specific scene with this one…_

**_My Version:_**

Episode: Beheaded

_Scene: Title pretty much says it all…_

* * *

Sundar's energy axe came slicing down upon Ben's neck. He figured taking out Ben would mean he could get to the Omnitrix easier. There was a rip in the dimensions and the hunter had to close his eyes from the blast. Then he looked down and a brunette head stared up at him, squealing, "HEY, I'M NOT DEAD!"

Strangely, the rest of his small, lanky, disgusting teenage body was gone. Sundar only raised one eyebrow, questioning what the heck happened. "Yes, it seems that you are alive," he muttered, almost sadly.

Then Ben realized he couldn't see his body. "WHERE'S THE REST OF ME?"

Sundar just gave an apathetic smile. "Don't know, but since the Omnitrix is gone, I also don't care. Goodbye, Ben 10." And Sundar left, jumping on his flying hover board thing and flying off, leaving the head of Benjamin Tennyson in the middle of an abandoned alley.

His emerald green eyes stared up at the cold sky. He could feel his body. Distantly. He could feel his hands as he moved them. He could wiggle his toes. And he could scratch his butt. His body was definitely there. But where was it?

Ben started screaming his head off. Well... It was already off, so how could he be screaming it off? Thoughts like these hurt his brain, so he just kept yelling as loud as he could.

It took almost a day, but the very annoying rumbling of a car. " La-di-da," sang Ben until his favorite raven-haired teen managed to walk around the corner. Kevin leaned against the wall and stared at the little head that lay upon the cold ground.

Then came his voice. "I'm debating whether to leave right now and come back tomorrow or to just grab your ugly mug and shove you in Julie's locker to freak her out."

"Funny," mocked Ben, trying to turn his head to see the dark lurking figure better. It didn't work since he was just that: a head.

A short snicker came from Kevin. "Yes, yes I am."

"Please help me."

With a depressed sigh, Kevin moved from the edge of the alley and headed into the depths of it. "Fine. I'll figure out how to fix you when I feel like it. But for now, we got a rogue Sundar on our hands. So I'm guessing I have to take you with so he doesn't come back and take the one piece we've got left of our _hero_." He snickered for a few moments before reaching down and grabbing Ben's brown hair and picking up his head.

"OW!" came the short cry from Ben.

This in turn caused Kevin to drop his friend's head in surprise and then laugh when the head started rolling a few feet away. The dark teen doubled over and fell to his knees. "Man, I need to record this and put it on the internet or something because, dude, this is _too dang funny_," Kevin managed to say through hard chuckling that possessed him.

"I hate you," muttered Ben as Kevin fell, banging one fist on the hard asphalt at his fingertips. He was laughing way too hard…

After a few more minutes, Kevin regained the bit of composure he had left. He got to his feet and grabbed Ben's hair again. And when he cried out this time, Kevin didn't drop him.

Ben's head was thrown into the backseat like a ragdoll and his face was turned to the leather seats so that he couldn't see anything. "Kev, I can't see."

"Isn't that the point?" After Kevin had spoken, the car's engine roared to life, horsepower pulsing through the entire vehicle. There was a click as the gears shifted. Then the car was thrown onto the road, faster than anything before. "Now I'm thinking that I need to get some stuff done."

"Getting my head back on?"

"Pfft!" laughed Kevin. "Are you kidding? I'm gonna to enjoy this while I can!" He threw the car forward faster. "I mean, how often do I get to torment just your face?"

Ben groaned long and loud. "Kevin, please just don't do anything stupid." Regretting those words, he just knew how he had just screwed up. He just egged Kevin on even further. He had sent Kevin's thoughts in a whirlwind so that he was planning and scheming now. There was something that he was plotting. "Please," added Ben as an extra hope for some anti-crazy stuff for the day.

Lucky for the brunette head (A/N: can't say boy, now can I? He's not all there!), Kevin's Plumber's badge rang at that moment, causing his thoughts to pause and shut down. He grabbed into his pocket for the beeping electronic. Then grabbing it, he tapped the hourglass symbol and the snarl of "What?" escaped his lips.

"Don't be so mad," instructed Gwen, her voice almost demanding in a nice way, in her own way. "So back to the point of me calling you: do you have Ben?"

There was a long pause and a deep breath from Kevin where Ben could hear him choking down laughter. "Gwen, I have… I have part of him."

There was a short giggle Gwen's end of the line. She didn't believe him in the slightest. "That's not an answer. It's either yes or no."

"Well, I've got his head, so I've got him, yes, but not all of him, no. There. It's yes and no! Happy now?" said Kevin, his eyes flicking to the rearview mirror to check if Ben's head was okay. He could see that his head was still on the backseat. Good enough.

"HIS HEAD?" screeched Gwen through the badge and Kevin barely had time to turn it down before the rest of the screaming came in, enough to drown out the words so that they sounded like little birds tittering in the morning as the sun rose over the cold horizon. And his dark earthen gaze fell to the rearview mirror once more to check on Ben head before saying, "Ben, you cause _way_ too much trouble."

There was a snort and a quick laugh. "Kevin, just look at it this way: at least you're seeing me in my more mature years."

The dark teen would've hated to even imagine Ben being ten years old again. It would've been like living next to a crotchety old man. Torture. How Gwen survived, Kevin had no idea.

Yelling finally died down to a dull roar, Kevin turned up the volume on the badge again so he could hear Gwen gasping for air while trying to compute that her cousin had lost his head for some reason that was still unknown to her. It was just… unimaginable. "IS HE AT LEAST ALIVE?"

Slamming on the breaks, the only reply was a short "Uh-huh." Kevin kept checking on Ben's stupid head in the backseat. And it was gone this time. "Hold on, Gwen." He reached back and pulled it off the ground by the brunette hair and a little grunt came from Ben that Kevin assumed was "Ouch" or "Kevin, you freaking buffoon." Something like that. He threw his friend's head back onto the leather seats behind him. "Yeah, no worries. I got him."

"And that's exactly why I worry," came the sigh tinged with huffy annoyance. Then the connection died.

"Ben," Kevin said, addressing the head in the backseat. "What exactly happened to you? I want to know before your cousin fires off at me again. She's a real pain, you know that? Always complaining about something…"

"Ben," Kevin said, addressing the head in the backseat. "You're cousin doesn't think of me as a mature adult. Do you think I'm a mature adult?"

"Delinquent," mumbled Ben, rolling his eyes. One good thing about having his face turned to the backseat was that no one could see his expressions. Added bonus!

Kevin had to roll his eyes. A second advantage of having Ben's face turned towards the seat, Kevin could shave his head and then draw a smiley face on the back of his skull and Benjamin Tennyson wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. That had to be the best dang scheme he had ever come up with.

Ben said nothing for a few seconds. Then he said, "Kevin, it smells back here."

The dark teen just laughed. "Good thing your senses are heightened now. That means you'll feel pain better." The car swerved just in time to avoid a very pissed off Sundar crashing down onto the windshield. It was also a good thing that Kevin had practiced driving like a maniac for most of his life. Dodging was simple now. "Let's go," called Kevin, jumping out of the driver's seat and swiping his hand across the metal of the car's hood before leaping at the enemy with a furious war cry.

Left stranded in the backseat, all Ben could do was smell the nasty rotting of his old gym socks that he had left there as a joke to make Kevin mad. Strange how it backfired on him…

Three hours later, when his head was returned to his body and he could actually look into the mirror for himself, he strangely wasn't surprised to find that there was a mustache on his face and a unibrow was drawn in across his forehead. "Kevin, I hate you."

All Ben could hear was maniacal laughter from the dark teen who had clearly been the culprit.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so the rest of the episode goes pretty much as it did in the series, but instead of his hand, it's his head. And he doesn't transform into anything so Kevin, Julie and Gwen just fight it out and win in my version, showing Ben how sucky he really can be on days where his mind is… somewhere else…**

**Review and tell me which version was better: mine? Or Man Of Actions?**

**~Sky**

****


	7. Kevin Talking

**A/N: got bored at my sis's softball and wrote this one down… really like it for being written on the spot…**

**Disclaimer: you should know…. That I…. Own nothing at all ^.^**

_**Real Version:**_

**Episode:** _'Darkstar Rising'  
_**Scene: **_Kevin, Ben, the Magister, and the Highbreed are trapped, just realizing now that it's Darkstar. Ben has revealed who is behind the mask and Kevin says something along the lines of "The one who tried to take Gwen from m-" then blushes deep scarlet and shuts up real fast, moving on to Darkstar stealing power from the girls at his prep school._

_**My Version:**_

**Episode: **_'Kevin Talking'  
_**Scene: **_What would've happened if Kevin's sentence hadn't cut off? What if he had kept talking?_

* * *

The second Ben had merely mentioned Michael, Kevin's face had turned ghostly white. The blood drained from his cheeks. "Mike Morningstar?" he asked, trying to make sure he'd gotten his facts right before he came to any conclusions. But his conclusions were right when the brunette hanging suspended beside him nodded slightly. "The guy who stole his powers from those teenage girls at his prep school? The one who tried to take Gwen from me?"

One of Darkstar's singed off eyebrows arched questioningly. "Taking Gwendolyn from you, Levin? I think not."

"Uh, yeah, I kind of think _so_. Gwen is mine and only mine and all mine." His expression had turned into a ferocious snarl. "You have to respect the rights that I had her first because I saw her first." Kevin's words were no longer words, but instead vicious growls.

"But once you are drained to nothing more than a corn husk, she will be _mine_, only _mine_ and all _mine_." Darkstar raised his palms to them, the blackened energy emanating from them. A smirk crossed his lips from beneath the mask.

Ben squirmed uncomfortably, now realizing the full extent of Gwen and Kevin's non-existent relationship. He had been left in the dark about what feelings were growing and changing between them. Now he knew. And it was very, very awkward for him to be caught in the middle.

Kevin fought even harder against the bonds that kept him from absorbing, that kept him from breaking himself free to pound some sense into Michael Moronstar. He just wanted to break that mask, watching it smash to pieces beneath his fists. Yet the energy cuffs wouldn't let him budge any further. And he didn't stop wiggling and fighting against the inevitable. That he was stuck, a fish in a barrel, ready to be shot.

The dark magic struck him square in the chest, only him. Darkstar and Kevin had a bone to pick and it would be settled one way or another. The masked one preferred the unfair way.

Draining, draining, fading, life seeping away, Kevin's very soul being shattered by the fact that he could die without ever kissing Gwen...

Yet he found his voice despite the immense pain. "You know she's mine and that's what eats away at you, day and night, every second of every moment that you can breathe." Kevin fought back a short cry of pain. He bit his tongue, trying to keep himself from actually showing the throbbing power sucker what he was really going through. He struggled to continue his ranting. "And that's why you know she can never be yours. Because she's made for me and only me and she loves me more than she could ever even think about even touching you with a ten foot pole."

Ben watched as Kevin began writhing painfully in his bonds, his body seeming to have many spasms of serious agonizing pain...

Darkstar couldn't listen to the delinquent's juvenile words any longer. He amped his power. The dark energy flowed through him, faster and stronger, fueled by his ever growing rage at Kevin Levin. This... this _thing _was the only problem that kept Darkstar from having the lovely Gwendolyn Tennyson's magical Anodite energy for his own.

And Kevin just smiled like he was enjoying being killed. "Gwen is my only one and you will be left like the last bruised banana in the basket."

It was a terrible simile, but Darkstar got the point of it. "You ruined me!" he howled, fury building in his veins. The strength doubled with his powers, sucking the last of the life from Kevin.

An army of DNAliens swarmed from behind him, the said red haired girl standing in the center of the monstrous masses as they flowed around her, trying to get to their prey. Her deep emerald eyes sparkled with the emotional tears she was suddenly feeling. Kevin had never before even mentioned that he felt a single thing for her in his entire life. And now it was out there as if written on the page of a book for her to read.

And the dark teen was freed from the draining. Moronstar's attention had been diverted just enough towards the fighting DNAliens. He watched as the black beams drained every last one of the disgusting monster creatures.

A flash of perfect pink and violet tinted mana cleared away the beams that held them suspended in the middle of the air in the room of the musty, cold warehouse. Ben, Kevin, the Magister and the Highbreed all dropped from their prison.

The first to escape the chains was Kevin. He absorbed the iron, letting it cover his body and double his strength. The chains were rendered useless. He ripped them to scraps of metal.

Gwen was still standing there, watching his every move, a small, nearly invisible half smile caught at the corners of her lips. He was serious. He wouldn't lie just to piss off Darkstar. Especially not using her name. Gwen's pristine ivy green eyes followed his dark frame as he darted over to her, breathless with just the short staggering run that had carried him all the way over to her. "How much did you hear?" he asked, voice quivering as if he was scared. Kevin put his hands on her shoulders. He was shaking uncontrollably.

The tears almost escaped, but her vision remained blurred. "All of it," she murmured, just loud enough so that he could hear despite the noise that Darkstar and his battle were making. "Every last word."

Kevin leaned in and kissed her without warning. It only lasted a second and was short and sweet. "Good," he breathed, " 'cause I don't think I could ever try to repeat that if I tried." The love of her life ran off, ready to pound the crap out of Michael Morningstar.

She was left to stare at him, her emotions caught between stunned and amazed. Kevin was always full of surprises.

* * *

**A/N: aw. Another cute one. I always watched this episode a bunch of times and it kind of hurt me physically to see him bite his tongue and fight the words back so that no one else could hear them. And I wanted him to actually say it. So I had him totally say it. And I have to say I loved it.**

**Review to answer the epic question of this fic: mine or Man of Action's?**

**~Sky**


	8. What These Emotions Are Made Of

**A/N: might as well start up another Gwevin-y one… you guys always want more Gwevin, dontcha?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original version and I do not own the characters. But thank you so very much to Man Of Action for owning them and letting us use them on FanFiction**

**Real Version:  
**_Episode:__ 'What Little Girls Are Made Of'  
__Scene:__ The rooftop after Gwen storms away from her parents and Verdona. Kevin and Ben go after her. We all know what happens next, right? I'm hoping we all do._

**My Version:  
**_Episode:__ 'What These Emotions Are Made Of'  
__Scene:__ Clearly this couldn't've happened, but what if only Kevin had gone after her? (of course, Ben's input was needed for this episode, but for FanFiction purposes, I don't need it)_

"This is your choice, Gwen," said her father, eyes compassionate behind the thin rimmed glasses he wore. "We can't tell you what to do. None of us are Anodite like you and your Grandma Verdona."

Her emerald eyes stared at the people around her. People she loved. People she cared about. Gwen looked at Kevin for mere seconds and she thought she saw fear flash behind his obsidian eyes. A different kind of fear than she ever thought she would see from him.

And her cousin. Ben's face was so sad as he stared down at the cookies and tea on his lap. He wouldn't even look at her. Because what if she did leave?

Clearly her parents didn't care. Her mother was glaring at Verdona and her father was watching her with those eyes that she had seen a thousand times before. He was being kind to her as always. Never forcing, but never suggesting either. He was impossible to deal with when she could never get a straight answer from him.

Without a reply, Gwen just put a hand up to her temple and ran for the stairs, going to her bedroom to escape out the window. The roof was her hideaway from the real world. It was her own space.

The stairs were taken two at a time as she disappeared to the second level.

Hell, he wasn't about to watch her disappear without his opinion on the subject. Kevin bolted up the stairs after her a few seconds later after saying, "Lemme talk to her." The words were a lost jumbled mess as he hustled up the stairs after his redheaded beauty.

Ben just sat there, engulfed in his cookie eating even though the green tea (or whatever it was) sucked.

Gwen was perched on the shingles, heels holding her from sliding down the rooftop and down two stories to the cold grass below. She tucked her knees to her chest and curled herself together into a tight ball.

A teen dressed in all black dropped beside her, silent as ever. Kevin looked up at the stars, watching them twinkle and sparkle and shine in the darkness of the night's sky. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm scared." Gwen watched the sky with him. It was easier than meeting his harsh obsidian gaze. She didn't want to look at him yet. She wasn't sure if she could take it.

"Why?" Kevin kept his voice light.

Her emerald eyes followed the stars of the Little Dipper. "I don't want to make the wrong decision. I don't want to lose what I've got here for something there that I may not like."

Leaning back, Kevin put his hands behind his head and stretched out across the roof. He let his muscles relax, for once able to calm down and think things through. Did he want her to leave?

"I could stay here and be with you and Ben and save the planet, but I could get stronger and come back in- what did she say again?" Gwen looked over to Kevin, sprawled across her roof like it was the couch in his garage.

"Seventy five years."

Her heart froze and threatened to stop. Gwen felt her face assume a shocked expression. She would be gone for seventy five years? That was… a really… really long time… She took in a deep breath of the cold night air. "I don't know if I want to leave for seventy five years."

Kevin seemed to pause before asking, "Why not? You'd be stronger. You'd be able to do anything, Gwen."

"Why would I want to do anything if I couldn't have what I wanted right here?" She leaned back, stretching out a bit, her legs still bent in the same position as she held her torso up with her hands pressed against the shingles of the roof behind her. "I mean, I can hang out with you and Ben and I can just relax instead of constant training and I've got karate and so many other things that I would miss too much."

He was a bit disappointed that he and Ben had been mentioned at the same time, but Kevin got over it easily. "So do you want to stay?"

"I want to stay."

"Then why is this a problem?" asked Kevin. He eyed her carefully as her jade gaze met his. "Why do you keep asking yourself why you want to go?"

"I want to learn." She looked away from him immediately when she felt him being a bit harsh with his words. "It's a natural instinct for me to learn something new and to enhance my powers and to find something new to work towards."

"Saving Earth isn't important enough?" retorted the dark teen, taking his gaze off of her.

She sighed. "Kevin, it's not that-"

"Then what is it?"

"It's that I don't know where some of this stuff could go." She looked at him. "The right way, the wrong way, somewhere in between. It's regret or enjoy and I don't want to be regretting not leaving. My powers could save the world or they could leave the world destroyed. It all depends on if I leave or not." Gwen didn't want to take the subject where she really hoped it would go. She'd leave it mutual for now. "And I think I'm needed here."

"So stay." He was watching the stars again, a quiet fury blazing behind the darkest pits of his obsidian orbs.

Gwen felt herself growing angry with him and his simple words. This wasn't simple. "I want to learn."

"You don't have to."

"And why do I have to stay here?"

"Because maybe someone here needs you."

Gwen was silent. She watched the sky's twinkling stars and the shine of the brilliant white moon.

"Maybe someone here needs you more than you think, Gwen." Kevin's voice was hardly more that a whisper, but she knew she heard him say it.

She stared up at the moon. It was so far away, but yet so close. Maybe what she'd been all along was right there in front of her. "Someone here does need me," she agreed, thinking over his words. "More than I know."

His smile was wide and his dark eyes shut slowly as he took a few seconds to just let himself breathe.

"Thanks for talking some sense into me, Kevin." Gwen moved so that she was looking down at him in his peace. "I really appreciate it."

He gave her a silent nod. "Just keep in mind that I don't want you to leave either, Gwen."

"You're much more helpful than Ben."

"Ben got absorbed by his cookies."

"His brain probably got eaten by those cookies."

Kevin laughed, unable to contain himself in the stress of the moments before. He couldn't believe that the anxiety from only moments ago had already been washed away without even trying. "Poor cookies. They'll probably regret it in a few hours."

Gwen giggled. "Come on," she sighed quietly, rising a little bit so that she could get back to her window. "We should probably get back downstairs before my parents get worried."

Agreeing, Kevin pulled his hands from behind his head and moved across the roof towards Gwen's bedroom window.

"Hey, Kevin?"

He turned to look at her only to find a soft and gentle kiss being placed on his cheek as she darted off and through the window. Her beautiful and lithe frame disappeared inside the dark room.

And he was glad he had gone after her in the first place. He needed her more than she knew.

* * *

**A/N: I'm considering doing other scenes from this episode. It was very Gwevin-y and not to mention had a lot of funny stuffz in it!**

**The endless question of life: who's version is better? Mine or Man Of Action's?**

**~Sky**


	9. Rejection Time

**A/N: okay, what to write…. Another one of these should be good…. Requested by Kereea!**

_**Real Version:**_

_Episode: __'Hero Time'  
__Scene: Jennifer Nocturne is hitting on Kevin. (And she had better cut it out or more than just Gwen will want her dead…)_

_**My Version:**_

_Episode: __'Rejection Time'  
__Scene: Hehehe. Kevin don't like Jennifer Nocturne. He just "respects her as an actress and her work and all that blah"_

* * *

"Oh, Kevin, you're so brave," she gushed adoringly, staring up at this dark bad boy who had just saved her life by catching her in his strong and muscularly built arms with her piercing bright blue eyes that could entrance almost anyone. Jennifer Nocturne. America's sweetheart. And now she wanted to be Kevin's sweetheart too…

His response was short. Only four simple words. "I have a girlfriend."

The words crushed the actress. Since when had anyone ever told her no? No one had ever told her no. Never. No one told Jennifer Nocturne no. No one. "What? Excuse me? You did _not_ just say that."

He smirked and pushed her away lightly. "You heard me, Jennifer." Kevin folded his arms across his chest, feeling the slight pain in his side redeem itself. He hated being beat up by stupid classic American superheroes that actually had a good reputation. Compared to Ben.

Gwen approached Jennifer's other side and tapped her on the shoulder twice with fierce intent that didn't show through as well as she had wanted. But it'd have to do.

The blonde turned around, silky and shining hair flying around her face wildly.

The Tennyson girl stared at the actress. "You're looking at his girlfriend. You know, the one that just saved your sissy butt from being killed by falling from a serious height?" She folded her arms across her chest and glared at Jennifer with sharply pointed daggers from her emerald green eyes.

The famous girl's lips formed a little 'o'.

"Uh-huh."

Kevin closed his eyes and sighed. This was why he loved Gwen so much. She wasn't afraid to stick up for herself and to push some other chick around to get her way.

The redhead's eyes became threatening and she took a step closer to Jennifer Nocturne. "I suggest you back off my boyfriend before I whoop you harder than Ben smacked around Captain Nemesis. Because I can do that. Except worse. Much, much worse."

Jennifer had seen that battle go down. She took a couple steps away from this defensive redhead. What the heck was wrong with her?

"Little further," said Kevin, motioning for Jennifer to back up further even though she was a good three or four feet away from him. He could enjoy this. He could enjoy this very much. Very, very much.

The blonde did back up a couple more paces from him until she was a good seven feet away from him. She didn't want to upset the already angry redhead that was keeping her boyfriend close to her. Jennifer learned that heroes keep friends close, family closer and are extremely defensive about their soulmates

Gwen turned on Kevin for a moment. "Never catch a beautiful girl from falling to her death ever again, okay?" she instructed him, pointing a finger at him almost accusingly like it was all his fault that girls instantly fell in love with him when he saved them from certain death. Not like it was _really_ his fault...

Kevin nodded and devilishly smirked. "So does this mean I can't catch you anymore, Gwen?" he asked, cocking his head in her direction and giving her a bit of a sad face as he wove his hand around her waist and pulling her tightly to him.

Only leaning her head against his broad and strong chest, Gwen sighed and smiled, knowing that Kevin would never leave her. Not even for a gorgeous actress. She felt his rough lips touch her forehead lovingly. Yeah, this was for real. Her and Kevin forever. That was all she ever needed. Just the two of them.

"Might want to back up a little bit more, Jennifer," suggested the dark teen again, knowing this could be very good. Especially if things went in his favor.

And she did.

Jennifer also tripped over the giant statue of Captain Nemesis's foot. She growled furiously at herself and at this Kevin guy who had rejected her and then made her fall over a statue's foot. It was even an ugly statue to trip over too. And her golden helicopter had been destroyed. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THE WORLD THESE DAYS?

Gwen tucked herself closer to Kevin as he caressed her in his arms. "Don't worry, Gwen. I'm not a total moron." Another thought crossed his mind and he snickered for only a second. "Unlike Ben."

From across the room came the brunette hero's annoyed voice. "KEVIN, FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I AM NOT A MORON!"

"Not as far as you know," muttered Kevin under his breath so only Gwen could hear. And she smiled wider than she had in a long time. She loved Kevin. With every piece of her heart. "And all I heard him say was 'I am blah blah a moron'." Oh yes, Gwendolyn Tennyson loved Kevin Ethan Levin.

* * *

**A/N: short, I know, but I can't really work with the scene or the title… sorry! Thanks to Kereea for the request! Anyways, review whose is better: mine or MOA?**

**~Sky**


	10. Ride

**A/N; let's see. I'm bored. I'm watching Ben 10: Ultimate Alien reruns. And don't make me say how bored I am. So I'm working to find more 'Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda' material. All I have to say is that it's not easy. I left more of some other episode on my other laptop thingy so let's just work with a new one.**

**Real Version:**

_Episode: 'Fame'  
__Scene: Ben and Gwen driving around in the airfield while Kevin's chillin' in his wicked awesome jet._

**My Version:**

_Episode: 'Ride'  
__Scene: Kevin's just gonna go on and on and on and on how his car's so awesome and now his jet's so awesome. So on so forth. Because we all know how Kevin is…_

* * *

"You guys are totally jealous of my jet." Kevin leaned back in his seat, badge in one hand, staring out the windshield of the aircraft at the black and green approaching car. He could faintly make out the scarlet hair of his favorite redhead in the passenger seat and his stupid brunette Tennyson driving the car. "You know it's awesomer than anything else. Except for maybe the ship that the guys with the Tipan let us borrow."

"Kevin," came the voice of Gwen, "if your ego gets any bigger, you'll overshadow Ben's. And that'll be a massive disappointment for me because I was always thinking I was dating the modest one."

Ben's car disappeared from Kevin's view. "Yeah, as if other guys were even an option," he snorted with a sigh. Sometimes he questioned what Gwen thought of him…

"Trust me. They were." The connection disappeared for a moment. The car had pulled into the cargo hold and Kevin spun his chair back to look at the two Tennysons as they got out of the car. Gwen looked at him with that cocky smile on his face and those dark twinkling eyes. He was right. Other guys were never an option for her. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being right.

"But you're still jealous of my jet and of my car. Accept it." Kevin had his hands locked together behind his head and that overconfident smirk on his face.

Ben shrugged, falling into the chair on the right side of his Osmosian friend. "I'll admit the jet, but I like my car more than yours." He looked around the jet. "This place is still all green and black though."

Gwen's eyes narrowed in her cousin's direction. "Says the boy in the green and black jacket."

"It's my soccer jacket," defended Ben. "Don't criticize the team colors!"

Kevin gave Ben his questioning look and eyed the younger teen. "Dude, my jet is mostly green. It's like hardly even black. Duh. Don't start criticizing my color choices."

Gwen was already sick of this. "Can we get back to the issue at hand with the-"

"My jet is awesome and I _built_ that beloved car of yours. So let's just suck it up and say I'm awesome," Kevin said, starting to get a bit infuriated with the fact of Ben still arguing with him. "Respect me."

"No thank you," said Ben, now smirking himself. "I'd rather laugh at your expense while I mess with your head."

"My rides are the best. I totally should've let you guys just walk everywhere while I drove everywhere. Or even worse, I could've let Ben hitch a ride with Julie on her moped while my lady rode with me because she respects me." Kevin looked over at Gwen who was rolling her eyes, giving up with him.

"No, I don't."

Kevin's smirk turned into a little pout. Gwen watched and loved his sad face. It made her smile. Even though he was sad. The redhead liked it when he was sad. He was always cuter when he was sad.

"So who wants to get back to the project at hand? You know, aliens in places with things that other people need with the stealing and the stuff that Kevin likes?" commented Ben, not wanting to hear the two bicker for the millionth time this week.

And the smirk was quickly returned. "You think I look cute when I'm sad," noted Kevin, that sarcastic gleam in his obsidian eyes.

Gwen's emerald orbs lit up. "No way! It'd be bad if I thought you looked cute when you're sad! Then I'd make you sad all the time!" She had ideas now…

"Exactly," said Kevin. "So back to work on fighting bad alien dude peoples-"

"I would never make you sad on purpose!" defended Gwen.

"How did this get from cars to making Kevin sad?" asked Ben, eyes darting between the two. "Not like I care. Just out of curiosity."

Kevin looked at the brunette Tennyson before his gaze flickered back to Gwen. "I vote we blame it on Ben."

"Agreed."

"WHAT?" yelled Ben.

Gwen sighed and turned to a computer. "So you've got some special stuff that hacks any database?" she asked her boyfriend who had turned back to the controls and was getting ready to put the jet in flight.

"Gotta love the jet," commented Kevin under his breath.

The redhead glared at her boyfriend but continued to hack NASA for the full footage of the attack of the water dude.

* * *

**A/N: the whole time I was writing, I was getting distracted with watching all the other episodes. THERE'S NOT GONNA BE ANOTHER EPISODE TIL OCTOBER! AHHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIIEEEE!**

**Don't forget to tell me whose was better: mine or MOA?**

**~Sky**


	11. Switched

**A/n: alrighty, guess what? There was nuthin on tv the other day so I flipped on some of the UA episodes. So I watched 'Fame' and 'Duped' and 'Too Hot to Handle'. So beware of some new 'Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda' chapters coming soon. But for now, let's start with 'Duped'…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the title of my version**

**Real Version:**

_Episode__: 'Duped'_

_Scene__: Just after Ben duplicated himself and the three of them are heading out…_

**My Version:**

_Episode__: 'Switched'_

_Scene__: Same scene, but let's see what would be different if the sensitive Ben went to Julie's tournament and if the smack-talk Ben went with Kevin. How many times have I heard a complaint about this episode and the choice of Bens and where they went? TOO MANY TIMES! Let's fix it…_

* * *

Kevin watched as Ben came out of the bathroom before looking away. He didn't really want to seem like he was waiting for Ben to come with him. But instead, he watched the Omnitrix bearer head over to Gwen. The dark teen's face twisted into a scowl. How could Ben be stupid enough to let Kevin go off on his own to fight Forever Knights? Ben was an idiot. Kevin sighed and watched as his friend disappeared alongside his favorite redhead.

"Yo, Kev. Let's hit it. Stupid museum." Ben kicked the ground at his feet. He looked up at Kevin who was staring at him, one eye twitching almost like he was confused and trying to think but his brain wasn't working. Ben kicked his shin. "Kev, I meant _now_."

This was either going to end in a fistfight or a very nice fight that was still going to include fists. Kevin dropped his soda and corndog, his eyes narrowing in Ben's direction. He clenched his fists and watched Ben walk off in the direction of the car, confident stride and all. Kevin wanted to hit him. Hard. The dark teen just followed Tennyson, eyes narrowed, furious that his friend's ego had hit a level this bad.

Ben stalked off, Kevin following behind him, ready to pound the brunette's face in.

* * *

Gwen watched as Kevin disappeared with a guy that looked a lot like Ben. But Ben was standing next to her. So it wasn't Ben… right? Gwen sighed and sat in her seat to watch Julie's next match. She looked over to her cousin who was sitting almost silently beside her. His jade eyes were bright and he seemed intent on watching the match. Which was strange…

The redhead just shook her head, trying to clear the idea of this not being Ben from her head. He clapped when he was supposed to. He smiled. He stayed and sat silently. He didn't even talk to the camera people that were surrounding the two of them. He just sat there and ignored them.

There was no way this could possibly be Ben.

* * *

Kevin had put up with Ben for a long time. He had to be the most annoying moron he'd ever met. But this was getting a bit ridiculous.

"Okay, all I'm saying is that you have to be the worst weapon I have ever seen," commented Ben with an annoyed snort. "You're only close range fighting. Have you ever considered something smarter? Like long range maybe?"

The dark teen wanted to pound Ben. So badly he could taste it. He grabbed Ben's black shirt and pulled him close. "Tennyson, I swear that if you say one more word, you're done for, got it?" Kevin released his shirt and shoved Ben back into his seat. "Dude, what is up with you? You're like an egotistical psychopath!"

Instead of commenting again, Ben just stared at Kevin long and hard. "You're stupid. Fair enough?"

"LAST NERVE!" Kevin reached over to grab Ben's scrawny little neck and strangle him just as the car fell through the cement ground outside the museum.

* * *

Ben was being too nice… Gwen grabbed his arm and started shaking him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The sound carried throughout the stadium and everyone went suddenly silent.

Gwen sighed and grabbed Ben's arm and began to drag him away, giving up on thinking he was normal for such a long period of time.

Julie watched as her best friend dragged her boyfriend from the stands. The girl sighed, dark eyes falling back to the match going on only to watch a tennis ball fly right past her. "Crap."

* * *

The tires of the car absorbed most of the fall. The airbag exploded into both their faces. "BEN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR BREAKING MY CAR!" hollered Kevin, working to push away the airbag so he could grab Ben's thin neck and strangle the brunette Tennyson.

Laser lance blasts pierced the windshield.

Kevin froze like a deer in headlights. "LATER!" He jumped from the seat and ran past the hood of the car, running his fingers across it. A layer of green armor covered his skin. He raced forward and with a flying jump pounded his fist into layers of Forever Knight metal.

He looked back for a mere moment to see the car smashed to bits as Humongousaur erupted from it.

"NOT THE CAR, BEN! NOT THE CAR!"

Ben grabbed the car and spun around a few times before tossing it in the direction of Kevin and the Forever Knights. He knocked over all three metal heads and his dark friend.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON!"

"Whatever." Ben came around back in his human form, jade eyes sparkling with annoyance. "You're still useless, rock-head."

* * *

Gwen stared at Ben. "Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?"

"I am your cousin. But I'm only one third of him," said Ben calmly and softly. His voice was like a flowing river. "And don't worry. All of me is still together, just in three separate bodies."

The redhead shook her head. "Why must I have a stupid cousin? Why couldn't I have a normal cousin with normal interests and normal parts all in one body?" Gwen sighed and slapped her palm to her forehead. "You're such an idiot."

"Gwendolyn, Gwendolyn, Gwendolyn," tsked Ben. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but-"

Gwen grabbed a corndog from a nearby vendor and started beating Ben over the head with it. "QUIT BEING SO WEIRD!"

* * *

Ben watched as Kevin struggled beneath the car. And an hour later, Kevin managed to pull himself out from under the car as the three Forever Knights still moaned in the agony of being trapped under a vehicle.

The dark teen's obsidian eyes found Ben who was sipping neatly on a smoothie. "Took ya long enough," snorted Ben. "Useless rock-head."

Kevin launched himself at Ben, only to watch the brunette Tennyson disappear before he could touch him.

* * *

A guy in the movie theater looked at the guy next to him in the green jacket with the number ten on it. "Hey, mind if I borrow some popcorn?" he asked.

The guy in the jacket nodded and handed over the whole bucket.

"Thanks."

The next second, the jacket guy vanished in an almost digitalized way.

The guy dropped the popcorn and stared wide-eyed at the seat next to him, almost scared to touch it to see if maybe he had Harry Potter's invisibility cloak.

* * *

Gwen watched as Ben's body became digitized and she watched three parts of him come together. She held the corndog. "Okay, good." She hit him one more time. "Now get back to the seats. Julie's match is almost over." She gave the vendor back his corndog before heading back to the court.

"So how was the movie?" Ben asked himself.

* * *

**A/N: and we leave Kevin in the subways going "BEN, IMMA GONNA KEEL U!" with some forever knights and Benlie is still fine. So YAAAAYYYYY! Anyways, leave a review**

**don't forget to say who's version is better, mine or MOA's!**

**~Sky**


	12. Love Heals

**A/N: time for another one of these. This one kinda got to me due to the factor of it not working in the episode like it did every other show. I mean, it gets to the point of being cliché, but I just find it's perfect in its own way, you know?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title of the original episode or any of the characters, but my title is mine. Other than that, not mine.**

**Real Version:**

_Episode:__ 'Time Heals'  
__Scene:__ Gwen is in Hex's library being confronted by Charmcaster when she brings Kevin out to kill Gwen instead of doing it herself._

**My Version:**

_Episode: 'Love Heals'  
__Scene: Let's just say Gwen saying, "Kevin, it's me" had worked…_

* * *

"Kevin," she breathed, feeling helpless and defenseless now.

As the love of her life had come out of the woodworks, she knew she couldn't fight him. She couldn't. Gwen wouldn't touch Kevin. She cared too much to hurt him. She knew the pain he was already suffering with because of being under Charmcaster's spells. She was torturing him behind her magic touch. She was slowly killing him on the inside.

The redhead looked at Charmcaster and sent a powerful blast of mana at the sorceress. "You can't do this to him! You don't know what he needs!" she yelled, feeling the fury bubbling in her blood. "Kevin's an actual living being! You can't treat him like a rock! He's so much more than that!"

The silver haired magician took the blast and skidded back a few feet, wielding Hex's staff. "You tried to change him from being a rock and that got you in this mess, Gwendolyn. So I should treat him like a rock because he is one in the alternate of this universe that you created for us to play with." The demonic gleam resonated in her eyes and there was a silent evil glow that remained there as she smiled. "You are the one who did this to him."

Gwen turned and looked at his hulking dark form with the glow of pink that was etched across his strong body. His eyes were glowing of that pink and his fists were clutched tightly so that she could see the strain across his knuckles. There was no trace of his former glory in those eyes. There was no trace of the guy she fell in love with. There was just a piece of stone in a body shaped as Kevin's.

And he began his charge, arms sweeping out in an assaulting attack on the redhead. He made his way towards hr quickly, not bothering to even let out a war-cry. He was just on her in an instant. Kevin swept himself past her as she barely managed to duck out of the way, crashing into the bookcase. Some of the readings dropped around him, threatening to rain down on him in a torrent of paper. He grunted before turning his magenta gaze on Gwen again with another fearsome charge at the redhead.

"Kevin!" Her voice barely carried over the sound of him crashing into the wall behind her. Gwen's perfect emerald orbs zeroed in on Kevin's attacking form. He had turned and was facing her again, breathing labored and face strained in pain. "It's me, Kevin," she breathed, hoping he could hear her voice over the controlling powers of Charmcaster's magic. "It's Gwen."

He charged again, arms out and threatening.

Gwen managed to duck under his outstretched arms. He skidded past her again, this time managing to not hit the wall. The redhead was grateful for that. She couldn't bear it when he was hurting himself, even on accident like that. "Kevin, please listen to me," she begged, body quaking. She didn't want this to be happening. She was hoping this was all some kind of twisted nightmare.

The charmed teen didn't even stop. He came at her again and again, not stopping to take a breath, nor to pause for even a second glance at Gwen.

Charmcaster was laughing wickedly, sounding more like a witch than a sorceress. "Gwen, you don't quite understand how useless you are against my magic. You're a fly on the wall of the chambers of dark supernatural realm." Her eyes flashed demonically. "You don't know who you're up against yet, do you?"

Instead of acknowledging her, Gwen just focused on Kevin. "It's me, Kevin. It's Gwen." She dodged him again. "I don't want to hurt you. You're too important to me. I can't even fathom the thought of hurting you." Her voice was ringing with the sound of honesty.

And the sorceress just cackled. "You can't touch him, can you Gwen? He's the one enemy you can't fight. He's the one weapon that you would never be able to destroy. He is your only life source and you need him almost more than you need air."

Her body was now quivering. She couldn't fight him, but he couldn't stop fighting her. "Kevin," she pleaded, begging for him to at least recognize her voice. Or maybe for a flicker of memories to shake him from his trance. Something. Anything. "Please hear me, Kevin. It's Gwen." Tears were now blurring her vision, impairing it. She couldn't fight him, but she wouldn't leave without him safe again. She had to fix this. She had to fix it now.

Charmcaster's laughter doubled. "Gwen, he's in too deep. He gave his freedom to try and save you. And look what happened." Her hand swept towards him. "You cursed him to be this and then died. And if I hadn't killed you, I would've made him do it. Just because I could." Her eyes were flickering with demonic thoughts behind those orbs of dark magic.

Gwen felt Kevin charging again and this time, instead of ducking out of the way or dodging his blows, she decided to just stand there and take it the way she should have the first time. His fist connected with her slight body and she was knocked to the ground. She wasn't going to take this. She was going to do something about it now.

Kevin was standing over her and Gwen twisted her leg and swept it towards his legs, dragging them out from under him so that he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. He let out a little moan before attempting to stagger to his feet once more.

The redhead just pinned him down to the cold stone floors and stared at him with the slight glow of pink mana emanating from her eyes. She wrapped him in her shackles of magenta and leaned down and over him so that they were face to face.

He writhed beneath her grasp, but yet he wasn't able to get free of her fierce grip on him. He was grunting and moaning and groaning, trying to escape unsuccessfully.

Gwen leaned over him a little closer, so that she could stare into his magic glazed eyes that were supposed to be their normal dark obsidian color. "Kevin, it's me," she murmured. She knew he wouldn't recognize her. "I'm sorry for tying you up." Her breath hit his face. And she leaned in and let her lips touch his, knowing love was it's own kind of impenetrable magic.

Her fingers were against his chest and she slowly felt the soft skin returning to him instead of the harsh rocky armor that had concealed his body. She felt the warm touch of his skin under her fingertips. Gwen felt the sudden movement of Kevin's lips against hers. It was frantic and strong and the redhead felt an arm snake around her waist and it pulled her tighter to him.

Kevin was back.

Slowly, Gwen pulled herself away from him with her eyes pleading for more. She'd never admit to it though. The red haired Tennyson stared into his perfect charcoal blackened orbs. "Welcome back," she murmured.

"Glad to be back," he breathed, taking his arm from around her with a shy but devilish smile crossing his thin, pale lips.

It took only five minutes for Charmcaster and Hex to be tied up with the simple ease of Gwen and Kevin.

* * *

**A/N: didn't really feel like writing out the whole battle scene… sorry. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to answer the question of life itself:**

**Mine or MOA's?**

**~Sky**


	13. Kevin Joins

****

A/N: wow, this took forever to write… took like a week or something just from start to finish. It was crazy. This episode was on a little while ago and I decided to write something on it. I just thought it'd be good.

**Disclaimer: own nothing except the new version's basic idea. The characters aren't mine.**

**Real Version:**

_Episode:_ _'Kevin 11'  
__Scene:__ Kevin is in the rubble of the broken bridge in the last five to ten minutes of the episode. He's in a Fourarms form that is very similar to Ben's and was moments ago beating up the kids who had tormented him until Max set them free and Ben and Kevin fought for a little while._

**My Version:**

_Episode:_ _'Kevin Joins'  
__Scene:__ Secretly, this is all what we wanted to see, although it would ruin almost all of Alien Force. Ben decides to talk with Kevin and instead of being violent, Kevin actually thinks for the first time in a while. About himself and about his future._

* * *

Ben saw Kevin collapsed beneath the rubble of the broken bridge. His jade eyes found a weak and broken creature under that solid concrete mountain. "Kevin, you can join us," he offered lightly, knowing simply that the delinquent would say know immediately without even thinking about it for very long.

The dark boy was silent for the longest time. His head turned to look at the old man and the small red-haired girl. His brown tinted eyes were almost hopeful. "Do you mean that?"

The hero looked down at the kid with the shattered life that was only a year older than him. The dark ebony hair. The sad eyes. The lock around his neck. The tattered clothes. Kevin needed a home. More than any other kid Ben could think of. "Yeah," he said, voice gentle with the unstable, power-hungry street rat. "I do mean it."

His deep red skin suddenly faded and his body shrunk under the concrete, power ebbing away from his features. Ben could see the energy flowing out of Kevin. He was returned to the small boy that the jade eyed hero had met in the arcade such a short time ago. "So I can stay with you guys?" Kevin asked timidly, his body rising from the concrete avalanche. "For real?"

Ben looked to his grandfather. Max was just nodding slightly while Gwen stared at her grandpa with her emerald eyes glowing fiercely with anger. "Yeah." Ben's Omnitrix blinked red for a few moments before the brunette kid walked up the pile of stone and bent down to offer his hand to the black haired friend with the lock around his neck. "For real."

With a glimmer of hope in his earthen brown eyes, Kevin reached out and took Ben's hand. He let his friend pull him out of the rubble. "Thanks, Ben," he breathed, staggering lightly down the pile with Ben right behind him. "I totally owe you, Benji. I won't forget this."

"Well, you'll be staying with us for the whole summer. Me and my grandpa and my cousin are going on a crosscountry thing. We're not going anywhere you'd like for a while." Ben began walking over to a calm and smiling version of his grandfather and a raging, fuming version of his redhead cousin. "And you could just live with me if you want. I'm an only child and all. It'd be really cool if you were like the brother I never had."

Max looked Kevin over with his friendly dark eyes and a soft smile. "I'm Max."

"Ben's grandpa," said the dark kid. He looked up at the old man with a forced, but relatively happy smile. "Nice to meet you."

"And this is my dweeb cousin, Gwen," introduced the brunette boy, pointing one finger to the only person with the cooties within six feet of him. "She doesn't think Sumo Slammers is cool."

Kevin snickered. "Girl, you don't know what you're missin'." He lifted one hand and Ben slapped him a quick high-five, both of them smiling widely like five year olds with an Easter basket full of Pixi Stix. "Sumo Slammers is like a little slice of heaven on earth."

Gwen just rolled her eyes, hardly acknowledging the boy in his tattered black clothing and his ripped shorts. The only thing she found even slightly appealing about him was his blackening brown eyes that drew her in intensely, more than with anyone else's gaze. She looked away from him, focusing instead on the broken bridge that lay collapsed around them.

"We should get going," said Max, looking up towards where he had parked the Rust Bucket. "I want to hit New Jersey by tomorrow afternoon."

Ben just nodded and bolted off, Kevin following hot on his heels. "Thank you, Max!" called the raven-haired one over his shoulder as he and Ben raced up the hillside of gravel and concrete to get to the old beat down RV.

When they got inside the rusting vehicle, Kevin's eyes widened in visible amazement. "You get to live here?" he asked, voice clearly awestruck with the sight of a warm home and a place with real food.

"Yeah. I sleep back there with Gwen's bunk on top of mine," Ben said, clearly sure and confident of what he was saying. "You could have my bunk."

Kevin scoffed with a quick, dying laugh. "You saw my place. I slept on a couch. I don't even know if I could sleep in a bed anymore to be honest. It'd be pretty hard since I've been on that couch for most of my life now."

Ben didn't know it had been that long since Kevin had had a warm place to stay and possibly halfway decent food. But he could easily suggest a burger joint for Kevin instead of Grandpa Max's cooking. "Well just try it, and I can sleep up in the passenger seat."

Kevin just nodded blankly like a sheep being herded. "Okay."

"And you won't touch any of my stuff," declared Gwen as she came in through the wide open doorway. One hand was on her hip, her emerald eyes glaring at the two boys. "You either, Ben."

Her cousin just snorted so that she thought he had been listening and grabbed a blanket off the bunks and dragged a pillow up into the passenger seat. "There. You can just crawl up in my bunk, Kevin."

With a sheepish smile, Kevin did exactly that.

Gwen stared at him like a flamingo in a flock of pigeons, her mouth slightly agape that her cousin would do something like that for his new friend. Especially one who had been a deadly criminal less than ten minutes ago.

Max beamed at his grandson, proud of the Omnitrix bearer to make sacrifices for others with less than him.

The next morning, Ben awoke to find Kevin laying quietly in the driver's seat, curled up with his knees tucked to his chest, his hair just a tiny bit ruffled. The brunette silently lifted his head and looked back at the bunk, wondering why his friend had moved during the night instead of staying in the bunk.

He saw his gray-haired grandfather standing at the small stove, the handle of a pan in his massive hand. After looking away from Max, Ben moved, reaching over to touch Kevin's shoulder.

"Don't wake him," said the old man, voice soft, but with a firm edge. "He needs to rest."

Life went on as if Kevin had been part of the journey all along.

* * *

**A/N: there's that, I hope you enjoyed. It would screw Alien Force, sure, but still. This is kinda what I would've liked to see.**

**The question of life: who's is better, mine or MOA's?**

**~Sky**


	14. In Box

**A/N: it's been a while since I wrote for this. Sorry. Had to come up with something and find a solid episode.**

**Disclaimer: own my new version, but the characters are owned by Man Of Action.**

**Real Version: **

_Episode:__ 'Trade Off'  
__Scene:__ Like the last ten seconds of the episode with Ben in the box and then Kevin saying something about Mr. Smoothy and then they all run off and stuff and the screen goes black._

**My Version:**

_Episode:__ 'In Box'  
__Scene:__ Ben in a box. And Kevin didn't take any cracks at it?_

* * *

Kevin stared at Ben in the box and snickered to himself, his stony skin glistening in the faint light that filtered through the shattered and broken windows as the remains of splintered objects lay around the massive main room of the warehouse-like building.

Ben blinked up at Kevin as the dark teen's eyes gleamed devilishly, a quirky and somewhat demonic smile taking over his usually solemn features. "Oh, god," breathed the brunette, afraid of how his older friend could make fun of him in the next five minutes for just sitting in a box. He began to clamor out of the box, struggling to gain his stability with his Converse-clad feet sticking up over one side and setting him off balance.

"Benny-boy's in a box," chucked Kevin, pointing at the smaller teen while folding his arms across his now crystal covered chest. "Benny-boy, how you plan on getting' outta the box?"

With a struggle at hand, he began grappling for boxes around him, trying to get some leverage so he could hoist himself out of the cardboard. His fingers found the edges of them, but his palms couldn't get close enough for him to get anywhere with it.

Gwen just wrapped her arms around her love, happy that he was back to normal so easily. He had never lost that cocky smile or that beautiful look that he got in his eyes when he was torturing Ben. She wasn't sure why she admired that one little trait, but she knew he wouldn't be the same without it.

Sure enough, one of his rocky arms moved back and wrapped around her waist, their bodies pulled close together for the first time in a long time.

"This isn't funny," hissed Ben, still struggling. He began to thrash back and forth, the box teetering dangerously, threatening to rock and tip him so he was no longer stuck. But it would be painful with the floor being made of rough and harsh stones. "Help me out! Please?" His eyes were pleading and focused directly on his red-haired cousin, knowing her dark love wouldn't do a thing to help.

His smirk only widening, Kevin said, "Ben, it actually is kind of funny." His dark eyes sparkled with the amusement of it all. "I mean, come on. You're in a box."

Gwen just clutched the boy she loved, not bothering to defend her poor cousin from the dark teen who always seemed to be bagging on him in some way. Any way possible, at least.

"Kevin, just get me out of here." The brunette teen hobbled the box a little bit more. It threatened to tip him out and spill him all over the stone ground.

"Nah," he laughed curtly. "I think I'll just leave ya here."

"Kevin!" Ben kept wiggling in the box. It began to tip.

"Leavin' ya here," said Kevin, one arm around Gwen as he began to back away from Ben. He kept watching the younger teen and waiting patiently for the box to finally let him go by either ripping or breaking or him knocking it over and hitting his head on something particularly hard.

Finally, the box gave way as he kept shifting. The sides ripped and it split, dropping him to the middle of it, his feet sticking out of one side. His butt hit the ground harder than expected and a loud "Umphf!" came from Tennyson until he squirmed enough to poke his head over the edge of the box.

Both the redhead and the raven-haired teens were cracking up, unable to stop from laughing at Ben sitting in the ripped box with the scarlet blush creeping across his cheeks. They just pointed and laughed and stared, Kevin louder than the auburn Tennyson's giggle.

"You guys are cruel, you know that?" Ben's eyes narrowed and he hauled himself out of the box, banging his head on an unlit, ancient-looking lamp that hung above him.

Kevin burst out harder, holding his sides to keep his guts from exploding. "I was just waiting for that to happen too!"

* * *

**A/N: Mine or MOA's? Review and answer!**

**~Sky**


	15. Where the Temptation Is

**A/N: I started writing this a few minutes ago, then realized I had an hour and a half to write yet. Dang.**

* * *

**Real Version:**

_Episode:__ 'Where the Magic Happens'  
__Scene:__ When they're standing on the bridge and Charmcaster can hear her father calling to her and she wants to go to him. Gwen holds her back._

**My Version:**

_Episode:__ 'Where the Temptation is'  
__Scene:__ More than one voice is calling from the deep…_

Charmcaster was about to take that step as Gwen pulled her back to the safety of the stony bridge. "What are you thinking?" hissed Gwen, voice low as she toppled to the ground, the silver-haired sorceress landing right beside her. The younger girl's body ached as the stone caught her fall. Pain seared her. "You think your father wants you to die? Are you insane?"

Ben stared at the two and rolled his eyes before looking over at Kevin for his own disgust, only to see the dark teen about to do the same thing as Charmcaster had a moment ago. The brunette grabbed the collar of Kevin's shirt and hung on for dear life, seeing the raven-haired con-artist's thoughts weren't straying from walking right over the edge and tumbling all the way down into the black abyss of nothing.

Gwen and Charmcaster had a long moment, the redhead's eyes scolding like a mother to a child and Charmcaster's gaze was filled with longing and pain.

"Help!" yelped Ben, finding his sneakers giving way with the lack of friction on the sleek stone. Kevin was heavier than he was and Ben wasn't even trying to pull him back; the bearer of the Ultimatrix was just trying to keep Kevin from falling. "I can't keep him up much longer."

A shield of mana appeared right in front of Kevin and it pushed him back, knocking him right on top of Ben and bringing him out of his dazed state as he shook his head as if confused or puzzled by something. Then his obsidian eyes found Gwen rising to her feet. "What was that for?" he snarled, black orbs showing no mercy for the girl.

"Do you even know what you were just about to do?" asked Gwen fiercely, glaring at him as she offered a hand down to Charmcaster to help the witch up. "You were about to walk off that cliff for no reason!"

"I heard my dad!"

Ben's bright jade eyes widened as he looked to Gwen for a long moment. Her deep emerald gaze remained fixated on Kevin's pained expression and broken features.

"So you were about to die just because you heard him?" asked Gwen, folding her arms across her chest and watching him through slits. "Kevin, it's not real. The exact same thing just happened to Charmcaster. She nearly went over too. You should be glad Ben saved you!"

Kevin turned to Ben and gave him a solid punch right in the jaw, sending the younger teen to the ground. "I almost had it this time!" he growled as if possessed by some demon. The fury in his voice was nearly unreal. "You should've let me go, Tennyson! I would've been fine!" His obsidian orbs were clouded over with grief and dark memories that no one ever would've been able to decipher without knowing the full extent of his life and tortures and tribulations. He turned and stared down into the darkness. His father's voice floated to his ears once more. "I would've been fine."

Charmcaster shook her head, going over to pull Ben up and see what she could do about his quickly darkening eye without any raw meat or frozen vegetables around to help with the swelling.

"You would've been dead," said Gwen, her voice cracking as tears welled in her eyes and sobs caught in her throat, threatening to choke the life from her. "Is that really what you want, Kevin?"

He didn't look at her. His tone remained monotone now. "I would've been fine."

"So you want to die? You want to leave me? You want to leave your mom? You want to quit being a Plumber? You want to let Aggregor go free?" Her words were daggers driven at his heart. "Your dad was part of your life once, but if you want to leave the life you had now for what you had before, go ahead. If you don't care enough about what you've been given, then just go."

Kevin's dark eyes didn't stray from the abyss below. He wanted to fall and be swallowed by it. His only thoughts were to see his father's smiling face again. He wanted to hear more stories, to sit on his dad's lap and pretend to be a racecar driver again. He wanted to see his family, all together at last, no more broken hearts or deception or pain.

"It's a lie." Charmcaster's voice came from behind the dark teen. "The whole thing is a sinkhole. It wants you to fall and die. A trick of Addwaitya's." She glared at it, hearing her own father's voice. "Come on, Kevin. I know exactly how you feel. No joke that it hurts, but you can only hurt for so long."

Her words managed to make part of his mind snap back into place and his blackened orbs slid back over to Gwen who had tears streaking down her ghostly white cheeks, the blood drained from her face at the thought of losing the love of her life forever. Kevin quietly tore himself from the edge of the bridge and moved silently like a ghost towards the redhead, taking her shaking hands in his as a single sob was ripped from her.

"I won't leave you," he breathed.

The dark teen knew all too well how his mother had felt when she lost his father. Broken. Hopeless. Lost. Pained. Shattered. Destroyed. Doomed. Ruined. Condemned to a life alone.

He wouldn't put Gwen through that.

"Don't worry," he breathed, curling her tightly into his broad chest as Charmcaster pulled Ben up off the rock bridge as he cussed Kevin out to no end. But the raven-haired teen's focus was only on his beloved. "I won't leave you, Gwen. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: I would love it if you guys would go on my profile and check out my new poll and my slightly updated profile. But only after you answer the question of life:**

**Mine or MOA's?**

**~Sky**


	16. Ultimate Fangirls

**A/N: okay, I couldn't help but do this. It killed me. Literally killed me. And I got like two or three requests on it. Haha. I'm so glad I rated this T in the first place…**

**Disclaimer: I own my new version, but nothing else.**

* * *

**Real Version:**

_Episode:__ 'Ultimate Aggregor'  
__Scene:__ The opening scene where they're just chilling out at Mr. Smoothy and then the fangirls come and attack them._

**My Version:**

_Episode:_ _'Ultimate Fangirls'  
__Scene:__ The fangirls go a little crazy with this. And what do all fangirls love? Dark bad boys._

"Oh my gosh, it is him!" came the incessant fangirls screams from around the parking lot of Mr. Smoothy. And all the screams turned to giggles as they closed in on Ben in. A ring-like formation, surrounding him and his meat smoothie.

Gwen's eyes widened and Kevin was already backing up against the car. "Just try and get over here, Ben!" the redhead cried out, slamming the ball of her palm into the center of the steering wheel, making the horn produce a loud blare that drew the attention of all the girls.

And all the eyes zeroed in on Kevin, standing beside his ride.

"WHO IS _THAT_ HOTTIE?" asked one of the fans as another fainted on the outskirts of the crowd. And suddenly, a solid half of the girls were flooding around Kevin like moths to a flame.

Hands ripped at his clothes and he struggled to breathe as Gwen blared the horn again, reminding Ben's fangirls that they wanted some of the hero.

"Why did they go to Kevin?" whined Ben, barely heard by his cousin over the crowds. "I'm the hero."

Gwen was already working her way through the throngs of people, trying to get to her boyfriend and get him into his car so she could get him away from all these other girls. "What does every teenage girl want?"

Ben didn't have an answer to that. He had no idea.

Gwen slapped a palm to her forehead before barely managing to grab Kevin's wrist and pull him from the center of the group, trying to get him out without him being covered in kisses or being stripped down to his boxers.

Ben felt one sleeve of his jacket go. Then a shoe was missing. And somehow a sock...

"Teenage girls want what they can't have. And they can't have dark, con-artist, tattooed boyfriends." She kept her grip on Kevin tight, dragging him through.

He stumbled over more and more girl, trying to slap them away from himself and his red-maned beauty. "Is that why you like me?" he asked the emerald-eyed girl. "Because you can't have me?" He pulled one arm free of a girl's death-grip on it. "And, I don't have _any_ tattoos, thank you very much."

She turned and glared at him, letting the fangirls rip off his shirt and expose his well-muscled chest. "Huh, Kevin, I have no idea. You're my boyfriend for god's sake. And apparently I can't have you?" She stared at him long and hard as her words registered in his mind.

"Ah." And he felt someone tugging at his pants. "OKAY, WOAH, THAT'S PERSONAL SPACE THERE!"

"Need some help now?" asked Gwen, putting a hand on her hip as he struggled to keep his lower half covered. She smirked as he began to drown in the sea of girls.

"DOES ANYONE WANT TO PULL _MY_ PANTS OFF?" yelled Ben. And he regretted it, because only a second later his jeans had dropped to his ankles and were being shredded by teenage girls. "GWEN, MAKE IT STOP!"

"MAKE IT STOP, GWEN! I'M BEGGING YOU!" pleaded Kevin as he realized he was slowly losing clothing and that they'd go back to the pants when his combat boots stopped satisfying them.

The redhead grinned to herself, glad that she could still be useful when necessary. "TEAM KEVIN VERSUS TEAM BEN!" she cried out and almost immediately, the two crowds of girls formed into army-like lines, snarls passing between the two groups as they hissed and growled and became positively feral with one another.

The boys stood there in utter shock, slowly moving away from the girls with quiet steps so not to be heard.

Gwen smiled, knowing this was how it had been since 'Twilight' came out. Girls picked sides, hated one another, went into mortal combat to defend their rightful team. "It's pretty cool, isn't it?" she sighed, smiling to herself as she folded her arms across her chest. "They just automatically go to that when it comes down to teams."

"That is... weird."

"Pretty sweet," remarked Ben. "And now we should probably get out of here. I think Grandpa Max was trying to call while I was getting ripped apart..."

"Alright," said Gwen. "I'll drive so you two can scrounge what little bit you're still wearing so we don't have to drop you both off at home." The redhead saw Kevin's face go hard as stone when she said "I'll drive".

"Let's just go to my place, I'll grab so clothes and Ben can go around naked for his fans. All's right with the world!" Kevin stared at her hard, putting one hand on the driver's side window to show his dominance over the vehicle.

At the word "naked", every single head whipped to them. And then the fangirls came by storm, rushing for the car like a pack of hyenas at some dead meat.

By that time, Kevin had grabbed the door and yanked it open while Gwen vaulted over the hood. Ben knew he wouldn't get in the car on time so he just hopped on top of the trunk and held onto the sleek metal for dear life as the car shot off, a bullet in the streets of the night.

"And now," said a smug Gwen, "they're going to be after the both of you."

"I've only got one girl," said Kevin, shooting his charming smile at the redhead. "And Ben, but I wouldn't exactly call him a fan."

And on the back of the car, Ben was kicking at the fangirls who held onto the back bumper with nails like claws. He jabbed his foot down, knocking them off one by one. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!"

* * *

**A/N: ah, I love this. TEAM KEVIN! Review and tell me which version is better: mine or MOA's?**

**~Sky**


	17. Reflected Gwevin

**A/N: I needed to write something peppy-ish. This was the best I could come up with.**

**Disclaimer: I own my new version, but characters are all owned by MOA.**

* * *

**Real Version:**

_Episode:__ 'Reflected Glory'  
__Scene:__ Gwen sees a mirror that will save them from Psyphon's monster things._

**My Version:**

_Episode:__ 'Reflected Gwevin'  
__Scene:__ I watched this and I saw this little sign in my head that said "INSERT GWEVIN HERE"._

Gwen's emerald eyes found the mirror that would save her own life and Kevin's. "I've got a plan," she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder and at the massive sheet that reflected their images right back at them.

Kevin stared at it for a long moment before a grin took over his face, a shimmer of roguish charm hiding behind his dark eyes. One arm wrapped around Gwen's thin waist, tucking the girl close to his side.

Her emerald eyes flickered to him for a moment as he smiled down at her. The girl was glad to have him as her boyfriend. He was sweet. He always knew what to do. He was practically perfect. She loved him with all her heart.

Kevin felt heat rushing to the girl's cheeks as he held her tightly. He liked having her. She was gentle. She cared about him. She knew exactly what to say that was insulting, bur never truly hurt his feelings. He liked that about her. She was perfect for him.

Gwen's emerald eyes flickered to the mirror. One of her hands moved across Kevin's broad, muscular chest. She loved seeing them standing together. Just like that.

In the reflection, she only saw herself intertwined with her boyfriend, her heart alight with fierce love for him. She couldn't help but admire how good they looked together, side my side, her wrapped into his warm arms.

He gently kissed her crown of crimson hair. He loved her. It ran deep in his veins. It drove him to get up in the morning and to get going so he could see her sooner. Kevin couldn't help but want to be with his girlfriend every second of the day. She was so utterly perfect.

"We're cute together, aren't we?" commented Gwen, snuggling a little more into her boyfriend's strong chest. She loved the way his arm wrapped around her waist and how his hand fit perfectly into the small of her back.

"Yeah," said Kevin, voice dreamy as if he were floating on a cloud. Whenever he was with Gwen like this, he always felt amazing and totally unstoppable.

A long moment of silence followed Kevin's single word as the two held each other in the heart of danger, knowing Psyphon's flying killing machines were most likely still after them.

"So..." said Kevin quietly, tucking Gwen against his chest. "Wanna make-out?"

"You have to ask?" she replied, tip-toeing up so that her lips found his, her hands locking behind his neck to play with his ebony locks.

* * *

**A/N: I love Gwevin… Please review. Tell me whose was better: mine or McDuffie's? (since McDuffie is technically the writer and all)**

**~Sky**


	18. Grieving Together

**A/N: I just kinda needed something like this. Can't come up with a snazzy name. But I don't exactly need one for this, do I?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this one.**

**Real Version:**

_Episode:__ 'Alone Together'  
__Scene:__ Just after Ben is sucked into the quartz and onto that weird planet that I cannot recall the name of._

**My Version:**

_Episode:__ 'Grieving Together'  
__Scene__: What Gwen and Kevin are doing in the meantime while Ben and Rhiney are gone._

* * *

Kevin's jaw went slack and dropped as he stared at the portal that had opened and sucked in his friend. Then the blue whirlwind vanished, Ben and the Highbreed both gone in the blink of an eye. "BEN!" he yelled as Gwen ran to the quartz ring that her brunette cousin had been sucked into.

The redhead stroked her fingers over the rough and ragged gold-like rock that had functioned as something similar to a dimensional vortex. "He's gone," she breathed, turning on her heels, fiery hair swishing over her shoulder as she turned back to look at Kevin.

The dark teen had dropped to his knees, his eyes glazed over with anguish. He ran a calloused hand through his ebony hair, his face nearly disbelieving. He had lost Ben. He had lost him once more. He'd seen Ben disappear a few too many times by now and he had a sickening feeling that the brunette would get in a little more trouble than planned. Kevin grimaced as he felt the guilt settle into his heart, putting a searing hole there as he knew he had probably lost the one friend he had ever had that wasn't trying to scam him for money every two or three days.

Gwen knew what would come of this. "Ke-"

"This is all my fault!" He was back on his feet again and raging in less than a few minutes. Kevin slammed his fist into one of the structural pillars that held up the roof of the room. His face was flushed red with fury. Anger boiled in his blood.

"Don't start with that," breathed Gwen, stepping closer and hoping that Kevin wouldn't do anything dumb. He had a very good track record of doing stupid things. "Come on, you had no idea. Don't start blaming yourself. We don't need that right now."

"Oh yeah," he hissed, stepping even closer so that he was staring right down into her emerald orbs, eyes still glittering with fury. "It should've been me. I should've been over there fighting that stupid Highbreed." He turned and kicked the pillar, making it crack with his brute force. Kevin wasn't affected in the slightest. He was practically made of steel. The prison he had lived in when he was younger had made him tougher than nails. "I should've been sucked in there. If it's the Null Void, there's no way he's going to make it."

"Relax," breathed girl with the auburn mane. "We'll get him back, Kevin." She put a hand on his shoulder, wondering if she shouldn't use a karate move on him to put him out cold in a matter of seconds. He would probably break something if he was awake much longer. Gwen decided against it. "I know we will."

"He's already dead if he's in the Null Void," snorted Kevin. He turned away from the girl, not wanting her to see his eyes darken with the dangerous thoughts of the realm he had been tossed into as a prisoner. "I guarantee it." He felt the urge to slam his fist into something else, but suppressed it surprisingly well. The whole building would come down if he didn't restrain.

"But isn't the Null Void's portal red?" asked Gwen, touching Kevin's shoulder with a gentle hand. She didn't want to spook him and set him off. She of all people knew how dangerous that was when Kevin was a raging inferno of anger. And he was already getting borderline with it.

Silently, Kevin nodded.

"Then there's hope," she told him, leaving his side to go to the portal and maybe find out the coordinates of where her now missing cousin had vanished. Gwen could hear Kevin turn and follow her quietly. She knew he cared for Ben like he was an actual friend instead of a teammate. And the redhead understood why he had such a hard time showing his care for the brunette Tennyson. He was obnoxious and Kevin wasn't exactly used to the whole idea of friendship. So she let the two duke it out as fairly as she could without taking the sides of either boy.

She analyzed the control panel, eyes glittering a vibrant pink as her mana enveloped her senses as she quietly traced her cousin's energy signature. She had to follow him somehow. His energy signature was all she had.

But that didn't keep her from noticing Kevin coming up behind her. She heard the heavy footfalls of his combat boots and heard the faint sounds of him armoring up, his bulging muscles covered in a thin sheet of the glittering golden quartz. And he quietly began to tamper with the large portal that had taken his friend.

The two worked in their own separate silences, taking in their own grief on their lost teammate.

* * *

**A/N: I know you all would've wanted a Gwevin moment, but really, they weren't serious at this part. This was really a serious moment and I wasn't about to play with that too awfully much. This seemed perfect for it.**

**Mine or McDuffelBag's? You decide!**

**~Sky**


	19. Forge of Mistakes

**A/N: Ah, I really wanted to get this one up. So here's what I was thinking when I was watching "Forge of Creation". I really saw this coming. But it didn't happen. And 'Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda' is here for what-ifs…**

* * *

**Real Version:**

_Episode:__ 'Forge of Creation'  
__Scene:__ Little Ben just came out of the chronal randomization barrier and he and Kevin are fighting._

**My Version:**

_Episode__: 'Forge of Mistakes'  
__Scene:__ One little slip. Just one. And a whole world of chaos ensues._

The small Ben skidded closer to the chronal randomization barrier, making Kevin get closer to the massive wall of unpredictable white. But he was flustered with rage, unable to think of the dangers that he would've cause with one little slip of a step or a misplaced fist that the younger version of his brunette friend could dodge. Kevin just wanted to hit the boy, that was all. He hadn't meant to bring back the demon that haunted his nightmares. It was just a mistake. Just one mistake.

The ten-year-old managed to slip out of the way just as Kevin was about to land a swift kick to his chest. He skittered away like a mouse from a cat's ready claws.

The sleek metal that coated Kevin was slick on the same metal of the jet's massive green wing. The force of his pounce was enough to catch him off balance, sending just one arm through the barrier that separated time and space. He managed to haul himself back on balance, but it was already too late.

"Kevin," breathed Gwen, emerald eyes widening in horror as she saw a hulking form coming out of the misty abyss towards them. She moved closer to her cousin, suddenly recognizing the protruding wings and the massive flaming arm that was accompanied by another one made of pure taedenite. "I think you should move. And fast."

The Osmosian looked over his shoulder before turning completely around, coming face-to-face with the kid he had been nearly four years ago. His features became terrified and he staggered back a step, once more slipping and falling, this time landing right on his back side to stare up into the eyes of his most pained memories.

"Kevin 11," hissed the younger Ben, fists flexing in his Heatblast form as the flames around his head and body seemed to glow brighter with rage and fury that consumed his mind. "I knew you were always evil."

But Kevin wasn't thinking about that. He was only thinking about all the times he had tried to get out of that body, to escape, to get away, to be free, anything just to be free of that monstrous form-

The taedenite claws of the monster stretched out, grabbing his future self by the shirt and tossing him at the jet's hull to get him out of his way. "Tennyson!" he howled, the small boy's form catching the corner of his eye. The beast's head whipped to the side, seeing the Omnitrix symbol poised on his chest like a target ready to be struck by a missile. And then the younger Levin was off, muscles flexing to get to his mortal enemy to kill him.

Only the teenage Ben was watching this. Gwen was trying to take care of Kevin, unconscious from being thrown against the metal exterior of the aircraft.

The younger Ben moved along the barrier, flames licking at his lava-like skin. He waited for Kevin to get closer and closer and closer until he was just within his reach.

The creature got closer. He got close enough so that Ben could just lash out and spew fire from his hands all over the massive, disfigured beast.

But the flames were stopped by a wall of pink mana that the young Kevin 11 charged right into, unable to break it. He staggered back a few feet before glaring at where the wall was coming from. Ben's eyes followed. They both stared at the redhead for the longest time as she knelt beside her boyfriend. "Alright, boys. Playtime's over."

The wall vanished and was replaced by two long ropes that wrapped around their waists, dragging the two closer to the three teens. Ben still stood where he was, terror striking his features as he realized his mortal enemy was right in front of him. And he wasn't dead yet!

"Kevin, Ben," she looked at the two after standing up and going closer, her emerald eyes gleaming at each in turn. "Let me tell you both something. Kevin, you just smashed your future self unconscious. And Ben, quit being a dweeb and start acting like a hero." She released both of them from the bonds of violet pink.

"I think you should've tied them up a bit longer," breathed Ben, eyeing his cousin and hoping she had done the right thing.

Her gaze flickered to her cousin before returning to the two kids. "Now I'm going to tell you something. And it's important. So listen."

Kevin instantly turned away.

Gwen actually whacked him upside the head. She knew he totally deserved it. His gaze swiveled back to her, a cold glare in his eyes. "Why I oughta-"

She smacked him again. Right across the face. "If you don't want to listen, then we may have some problems because let's just say that the future you is not nearly as big of a jerk." Then a faint smile touched her lips. "That's why he's my boyfriend."

Kevin 11's eyes flickered wide for a long moment. And she knew he was paying attention now. If the older Kevin thought she was just hot, she knew the younger one would be easy as pie.

"So we're trying to save the whole entire universe today, got that? And we're kinda sorta running out of time. My vote is that you guys either pull the jet free, or get in it."

It was only minutes later when the five of them were hiding back inside the jet, the massive metal aircraft hurtling through the forge to the heart of it, to the baby Alien X that they needed to capture to keep the entire universe safe from the wrath of Aggregor. "So we're going to stop a guy that wants to take a baby?" asked the young Tennyson, blinking curiously as he stared into the black abyss that his older mortal enemy was driving them into.

"Trust me, it's happened before," the older version replied, flipping a hand nonchalantly. "The last time, a guy tried to eat it. This time, it shouldn't be nearly as bad. Or at least I hope."

"Let's just say that Osmosians and sucking power usually leave the victim dead," huffed Kevin, tightly pulling at the jet's steering to get it down and landing on the hands of the massive Celestialsapien whose hands were open to hold and orb with a small child in it. "I'd rather play it safe than be sorry that we came just to watch it die."

"We're gonna win this time," breathed Ben, standing up and fixing his jacket. "Trust me. I can feel it."

His cousin put a hand to her forehead. "And last time we trusted you, you jumped into the back of a ship that exploded."

"Never again, Tennyson."

"Haha, you guys are so funny." The brunette's tone was clearly sarcastic and he slugged Kevin in the shoulder. The dark teen kicked him in the shin after spinning around his chair, the jet safely in the hands of the massive creature. "And I'm pretty sure that wasn't my fault. You guys let me get away."

"Sure," laughed Gwen, going to her boyfriend's side as the three left the jet, younger versions of the brunette and ebony-haired trailing close behind. "We just let you waltz into the back of an exploding spacecraft."

"Totally," agreed Kevin, just checking over his shoulder to be sure that his counterpart wasn't threatening to kill anyone yet. He wouldn't put it past himself. He knew how he used to be. And it was a horrifying thought to have that beast so close to his best friend and the girl he loved. The Osmosian was afraid of what could happen if the boy was left alone or even out of sight for a few minutes.

Aggregor crashed onto the palm of the massive creature, immediately met with the defenses of the Tennysons and Levin.

Gwen knew she was as useless as anyone, so she spent her time waking each boy up after he slipped into unconsciousness from a punch or a blast of lasers. The younger Ben was even lucky enough to get a neuroshock from Ra'ad's powers.

Each fought with all their strength. Even Kevin 11 was working as hard as possible to get to Aggregor, or at least get close enough to distract him for some time so someone else could get a decent shot off at him. The younger Ben was providing enough coverage from the air to nix any shots at any of the Plumbers or his worst enemy.

It was getting a little hectic when Aggregor put down both the Ben and Kevin that Gwen had grown to love. Her eyes flamed until she saw him going into his ranting mode as every villain did. And Kevin 11 was coming up behind him.

A heavy swing came from the older Osmosian, but the ebony-haired child managed to slide under it and whip his tail at Aggregor's feet, knocking him off balance long enough to get all four hands on him and push him swiftly into the hand of the Celestialsapien. The younger Ben was already tying him down with Stinkfly's gooped shots from his position in the air.

"Don't let him take the power."

Gwen looked down to Kevin who had just roused from a rough smack across the back of the head. She had to blink a few times as he got up and started running as if his life depended on it. And it probably did.

A devilish gleam was erupting in the eyes of Kevin 11 as he sank his claws into the thick skin of Aggregor and prepared to drink in all the energy-

Kevin had enough left in him to shoulder the younger Levin out of the way just before all the power surged into his veins and made him even more powerful. The younger toppled to the side after sailing a yard or two. Then he turned his face to stare at his older self, taking it all in in a single moment.

"You'll ruin the future," hissed Kevin, an unwavering stare stuck on the younger Osmosian. "Trust me, you won't want to ruin this one."

The younger growled back, fierce as ever, but was willing to quietly submit to his older self, despite the fact that he easily could've beaten him without trying. It would've been as simple as ever. Especially with both Ben's unconscious and Gwen useless on almost every level.

The raven-haired teenager snarled right back as a flash of blue appeared behind him, Paradox warping out of nowhere to take both the younger children home to their own time. His gaze swept to Kevin, pride lingering there for the Osmosian who was able to control his own hunger for power. "Now that the universe is safe," he said, making everyone's eyes swing to him, "it's time to go home for the lost boys."

With a snap of his fingers, both Kevin 11 and the Omnitrix clad Ben vanished in a wisp of blue. "I'll just quietly erase their memories and be back for you shortly." A smile was placed quietly on his lips as he too disappeared into thin air.

"Okay, well that was weird," said Ben, finally getting up from lying on the ground, having taken a serious laser right to the gut. "We won?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "You said we would, didn't ya, Tennyson?"

"Yeah, but I didn't really think we would! I mean, come on, we lost to him four other freaking times!"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, just imagine the battle scene longer and it would've worked perfectly. Or you could've taken this to a different arc where the younger Kevin was the bad guy and it altered the future Kevin's memories or something. A single mistake in the Forge of Creation could've fixed everything.**

**So you wanna tell me who was better? Review to answer the question of life: me or McDuffie/MOA?**

**~Sky**


	20. Fight of Rath

**A/N: ****So I know I've been lacking on these. This was what this series was originally designed for. I partially designed it to fix all the Gwevin that got screwed up and for alien mishaps. All those times where I didn't like the alien choice Ben made, I wanted to fix those. And I got off base…**

**Disclaimer: I own the title of my version and that's it.**

* * *

**Real Version:**

_Episode:__ 'Con of Rath'  
__Scene:__ The final part where Kevin just made Ben mad and then Ben says, "Kevin, Rath would like to have a word with you." And then he goes Rath and we can all imagine the fight scene that ensues._

**My Version:**

_Episode:__ 'Fight of Rath'  
__Scene:__ Let's say that the screen didn't go black..._

"Lemme tell you something, Kevin E. Levin!" roared the massive orange beast, black claws flexing further out of his massive paws. "Nobody lies to Rath!"

"I find it funny that he talks in the third person," commented Gwen, arms folded across her chest as a smirk played across her lips.

Kevin was just cowering. He was never a big fan of retreating in the first place, but against Rath, he was compelled to walk away rather than to get his face smashed in. He was pretty sure having a smashed face wasn't good for the public eye. "Ben, come on, man, let's just let this go and-"

The Appoplexian smashed his fist into the wall that Kevin had been standing against. The Osmosian had barely managed to miss the hit that was about to be delivered to his face. "Okay, woah, man, let's just take it easy and let's try to avoid the fac-" Kevin barely managed to duck out of the way of a second punch that was about to send his skull ringing.

"I'll let you two fight this out," said Gwen, heading into the Tachyon 930 cruiser to keep from getting in the way of the boys.

Rath was already swinging another fist at Kevin who barely managed to dodge it. He wasn't in the mood to take a hit from the Appoplexian, not even if it was just out of rage. He didn't want to get punched and that was that. "Ben, serious-" Kevin barely managed to dodge another fierce blow that Ben had managed to deliver to the wall behind the Osmosian.

"Rath is having a word with you!" howled the massive tiger-like beast, charging after Kevin as he ducked under his arm and was running like his life depended on it. Mostly because it did.

"This is not having a word, Tennyson! This is trying to pound my face in!" argued Kevin between panting breaths as he kept running towards the Tachyon 930. He didn't want to die. Not today. Not yet.

"Yeah," growled Rath as he tackled Kevin, taking the older teen to the ground with one simple blow. "This is what Rath calls having a word!"

"No more words," whined Kevin, trying to squirm out from beneath Rath. He didn't want to get squashed to death either. It was a little ridiculous that Kevin was getting beaten by his best friend, but he was at least going to put up a fight. His mind flickered back to the first time he had fought Ben with his new powers; it was a fail. He didn't want to repeat that. "Ben, let me go." His voice was on the verge of begging as Rath rose from the ground.

"No!" Rath was being very blunt with the Osmosian. "I haven't hit you yet!"

"Um… Can we just avoid the face?" asked Kevin, closing his eyes and trying to put his hands up to either fight back or to protect his face. He just didn't want to be permanently scarred or anything.

Rath grinned and he curled up all his fingers but his pointer one. And then he poked Kevin's shoulder before leaping off the older teen "Alright Rath can go home now." Rath began heading for the ship, pressing on the Omnitrix symbol on his chest to reveal the small form of Ben only seconds after a green glow. "Come on, Kevin, let's go. You're really slow, you know that?"

Kevin blinked one eye open. Then the other. "I hate you, Ben."

Ben just smiled and walked into the cruiser, debating whether to shut the door behind him or not. Bothering Kevin even further did sound like fun, but he decided against it.

The dark teen hauled himself off the ground and shook his head, trying to clear it of the fight that had hardly happened. "You let me win!" yelled Kevin, running to the ship. "I want a rematch, Tennyson!"

The door slammed just before he was on the ramp up into it. Ben had changed his mind.

* * *

**A/N: I lack the ability to write fight scenes… I know this one sucked, but I was drawing a total blank on anything else. Send in a review and tell me whose was better: mine or McDuffie's?**

**~Sky**

**P.S. On this one, I kind of want to say McDuffie...**


	21. The Big Secret

**A/N: Okay, so Luna Mrow and I were messaging back and forth and for some reason, I thought of this for Friday's episode. Totally works too… I love Luna. Credit goes to her for talking with me and somewhat inspiring me. Haha. I love just randomly talking and then getting an idea… For some reason, I felt the need to throw a little of my own non-FF story in here 'cause I love it. Haha! You won't even notice it…**

**Disclaimer: I own my real title. Characters are by MOA.**

* * *

**Real Version:**

_Episode:_ _'The Big Story'  
__Scene:__ Jimmy's talking with Gwen and Kevin in Gwen's room._

**My Version:**

_Episode:__ 'The Big Secret'  
__Scene:__ They're just hanging out in Gwen's room so innocently before Jimmy arrives, right? Oh, no way! Not on my watch! Haha, I'm being punny. Like Gwen, of course. Kevin' s too good for me to beat._

Kevin grabbed the chips, knowing that Gwen's mother couldn't know what they were really doing upstairs. Of course, Gwen had brought the laptop that she had gotten and told her mom that they were going to study.

Both teens knew that wasn't going to happen.

Gwen was shutting the door and Kevin was reaching across the bed to turn on the music that they kept on hand to drown out any noise that could seep through the walls. He made sure to keep it loud enough to prevent anyone from hearing anything.

The redhead put her laptop on the desk across from the bed just as the music kicked on. She froze, knowing Kevin would be right behind her any second. Tingles of joy ran up and down her spine as the excitement and adrenaline flooded her system. Gwen felt hands rest upon her hips in a quiet, seductive way. She could feel her boyfriend's hot breath kiss the back of her neck. "Kevin…" she murred, voice almost sounding like she was a drunk.

"Gwendolyn," he whispered right into her ear, his lips brushing her soft skin, making more chills run along her backbone. His rough, calloused hands slowly worked their way from her hips to wrap around her waist. They hardly ever found time alone together and moments like these were sacred. Especially because the redhead's stupid cousin wasn't around.

Sinking into his broad, muscular chest, the girl with the fiery mane felt like she was in her perfect heaven. She had the guy of her dreams with his arms around her and the only life she could ever ask for. Everything was so perfect. Gwen would never ask for it any other way.

Kevin gently managed to pick up his beloved girlfriend and move her towards the bed where he knew a heated make out session awaited the two. The Osmosian knew exactly what made his girlfriend tick. He liked knowing how to get to her. It was something he always wanted to know for just in case purposes. The raven-haired teen managed to get her onto the big queen-sized bed that was just calling their names.

The redhead found herself staring at the ceiling, Kevin standing over her for a moment. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, putting one foot on his chest.

It took Kevin a moment, but he turned up the music just one more notch. He wanted to be safe. Then he moved back towards his girlfriend and rolled onto the bed beside her, one hand beginning to play with those stray strands of flaming red hair. "I'm here," he told her, voice clearly laced with enough charm to get Gwen to do anything. But he knew that he shouldn't play with her like she was his little toy.

Gwen didn't waste any time in drawing herself closer to Kevin. She traced circles on his chest quietly for a long moment. His muscles were so defined that it drove her insane. "Why'd you do that?" she asked, one red eyebrow arching.

"To be safe," he muttered before wrapping one burly arm around her fragile little waist and drawing her closer to him. Kevin gently stole a kiss from her lips. "We both know your mom isn't afraid of comin' up here and checkin' on us if she hears anything suspicious."

Returning the favor and stealing a kiss right back from him, Gwen replied in barely more than a whisper, "We're studying, remember?"

Kevin did pause at that and reluctantly pulled Gwen a little closer. "Alright," he said, putting his forehead so that it was touching hers. And he let his lips fall against hers roughly.

The girl's hand wove up into her boyfriend's ebony locks, basking in the moment that she was able to spend with him, alone, without _Ben_.

In five minutes, Gwen's mane was down from its usual ponytail and the bed was a mess from the two laying on it and trying to get closer and closer to each other, desperate for a little bit more each second. Maybe another kiss, maybe another touch, maybe another whisper of "I love you". But it only took five minutes to totally wreck Gwen's bed and make a big enough mess of themselves to where it was noticeable.

And in six minutes, the doorbell rang.

Gwen's head shot up, Kevin's mind still distracted with his lips running along her soft, sweet neck. She smelled like raspberries. He liked raspberries.

"Kevin, hit the music!" commanded Gwen fiercely, holding perfectly still to listen to her mother answer the door as her moaning boyfriend turned off the loud music. She really hoped it wasn't Ben. She didn't want to see her dopey cousin yet. She wanted a little bit more time with Kevin.

The redhead heard the clicking of her mom's shoes upon the floors and then the unlocking of the front door. Then it opened. "Hello there, Jimmy," said Lily cheerfully. Gwen could just imagine the smile on her beloved mother's face.

Dread sank into Kevin as he looked at his girlfriend's horrified face. "It's almost worse than having Ben show up!" hissed the girl, immediately shooting up off the bed and trying to fix her wrinkled and rumpled clothes that clung to her thin body.

"What the hell is Jimmy doing here?" hissed the Osmosian, trying to smooth out his now messed up hair with one hand while wondering how in the world they were going to fix the blankets on the bed before the kid showed up in his favorite redhead's room.

Gwen gave a little shrug before answering her best guess. "Probably here to tell us that something's up. He might have another one of his 'big stories'." The girl struggled to fix the collar of her shirt. It just wouldn't go back to normal.

Kevin didn't waste time in helping her. He, the guy who couldn't tie his own tie, managed to get her shirt about right before staring at the bed in defeat. "What do we do about that?" he asked, turning to look back at his girlfriend only to get whacked with the bag of chips in the chest.

"Do the best you can," she instructed, "before he gets here, but just try and cover it up if he comes in too fast." Gwen was already sitting at the desk and opening up the lid of her laptop, hoping to God that she had left it asleep and with some sort of window pulled up that would make it look like they were actually studying… She didn't get lucky enough, but at least the computer was in sleep mode so that she could pull up a document that made it look like she was studying.

Kevin tried to fix the bed. He failed and just decided to lie on it to hide the worst of the wrinkles and such. His own bed at home was a mess. What was Gwen thinking when she assigned him to fix hers? He cracked open the bag of chips just in time so that when the door opened-

Jimmy burst in. "Guys, Ben's in trouble!"

The Osmosian's eyes were wide. Gwen had fixed her shirt, but her hair was still wild. Kevin really hoped Jimmy was too preoccupied to notice, but he knew he could never get lucky enough.

"Tell us what happened, Ji-"

"Why does your hair look so bad?" asked the young boy, giving Gwen an estranged look that clearly conveyed his thoughts on her new style.

Gwen's emerald gaze shot Kevin a fierce look. She hated him for not telling her that her hair looked so terrible when she was fixing her top. "Um…" The girl was not one for excuses. She was no conartist like her beloved boyfriend was.

Kevin held his hands up in surrender, letting out a long sigh. "You caught us," he said, a defeated look lingering in his perfect obsidian orbs. "We were-"

The redhead was going to have to smack her head against the table if Kevin told Jimmy what they were actually doing…

"-jumping on the bed."

And the redhead almost lost it. She had been so worried and Kevin just managed to make something completely sensible come out of his mouth. Kevin. Of all people. Sensible. It was ridiculous.

"Okay, so anyways-" Jimmy began to explain to the two the situation their teammate was in while the Anodite tried not to laugh and the Osmosian wondered why Gwen was grinning so wide.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe. Such a great moment for me and bbop11rocks right there. Darren is so hilarious… Again, thanks to Luna Mrow for just messaging me and for some reason some funny stuff popped into my head…**

**Whose version: mine or MOA's?**

**~Sky**


	22. The No Juice For You Song

**A/N: Well, this came to mind and… well… it had to go down on paper… sort of. Just a drabble more than a real piece.**

**Real Version:**

_Episode:__'The Gauntlet'  
__Scene:__ The no juice for you scene. Duh._

**My Version:**

_Episode:_ _'The No Juice for You Episode'  
__Scene:__ Ignore the crappy title. Just roll with it._

* * *

"Benji, you wanna help me?" Kevin's voice was snarky with an evident undertone of extra-snarkiness. "Go away." And he shooed the younger boy away with one hand while the other reached for a rag that he used to wipe the stains of grey and black grease off of his face.

Gwen was watching this little scene unfold with a book in hand. The boys' discussion had pulled her attention away from the well-written pages of her beaten and battered copy of 'Wuthering Heights'. The girl's jade eyes were distracted by the two boys who were in a stare-down.

It was Ben who caved first under Kevin's scrutinizing, hate-filled stare; the brunette teen had given in without even putting up a decent fight for his ex-mortal enemy. But in retaliation, the hero snatched the cup of juice he had brought for the dark teen and then gave Kevin another glare. And if started out with one statement. "No juice for you!"

But it didn't take Ben long to enjoy the way he had said it. He'd said it like an angry Scottish man. And the angry Scottish man thought led him on a trail of thoughts about Sweden, which reminded him of a show tune he'd once heard. So, instead of just one statement, it was quickly turned into a song. A song about no juice for Kevin.

"No juice for you! No juice for you! I declare it is so, I must always say no! No! Juice! For you!"

It took Kevin and Gwen a few looks at the green-eyed boy to realize that he had actually just sung a random song about no juice for Kevin. "Seriously?" questioned the raven-haired male. "Did you really just do that?" His jaw was slack and his eyes were filled with disbelief. He couldn't have really just heard that... could he? Kevin shook his head. There was no way he had heard that. No way in Hell. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson would never sing like that... would he? There were still so many things unknown to the ex-con about his new teammate at this point.

Gwen, stunned more than anything, was in the same state of near shock as Kevin was. She was trying to convince herself of either one of two things. Gwen wanted to tell herself that she hadn't just heard her cousin sing a random song about Kevin not getting any juice. She was hallucinating. Sleep-deprivation, that was it. None of this was real.

And of course, since that wasn't working, she tried to tell herself that her cousin had been dropped on his head many, many times as a child. His parents were a couple of irresponsible hippies... Gwen wouldn't put it past her aunt and uncle.

"I think that song came out awesome for having come up with it on the spot, don't you think?" Ben had a big, innocent smile splayed out upon his lips as his white teeth shone. His green eyes were glowing with a bit of self-pride. For being out of the blue, he'd come up with a pretty good song.

After putting zero effort into trying to keep himself from giggling, Kevin burst out laughing, instantly doubling over and having to hold his sides to keep his guts in. This kid was serious! The dark teen couldn't help himself. It was too funny! Too ridiculous! Ben was for real and this wasn't some freaky lucid dream or whatever. Reality had been in the air, and Ben had become yet another victim of sheer stupidity.

Gwen smacked her book against her forehead. He was dropped on his head. That was her story, and she was sticking to it. Dropped on his head, yes, that was what happened to ruin her cousin. He was dropped as a child.

Kevin was still cracking up. Between strangled breaths and busting laughs, he managed to get out, "What- is wrong- with you?"

Face totally serious, Ben stared the two down, watching Gwen smack her forehead as Kevin continued to cackle like a maniac. "You two are the worst best friends I have ever had."

"Ben, let's face it," Gwen said, being blunt with her cousin, "we're probably the only best friends you've ever had."

Turning on his heels and storming out, Ben carried his own juice and the one he had brought for Kevin. He thought that if he and his teammates had ever made a band, he totally would've been their songwriter. He could see it now, his name in lights, his face all over posters and signs…

* * *

**A/N: Drabble-y, I know. But whatever. Haha. I'm not even gonna ask this time. This is honestly more of just a one-shot. I would never, **_**ever**_** put it in an episode unless I was on crack or something.**

**~Sky**


	23. Cancelled!

**A/N: 'cause I just wanted to get this done. Worst episode ever. So here's what should've happened…**

**Real Version-**

**Episode Title: **Mother of All Vreedles  
**Scene: **_The whole episode._

**My Version-**

**Episode Title:** !Cancelled!  
**Scene:** _Behind the scenes, why this episode shouldn't have even aired…_

* * *

"Nope, not gonna do it." Kevin threw down the script and was about ready to storm out when Gwen grabbed his shoulder and attempted to pull him back.

"Kevin, come on, we need to do the episode." Her own script was jammed under one arm as she tried to hold him back with the director and her cousin so they could get to work. About fifty little Vreedle clones were walking around, all disturbing in their own ways. It was disgusting as far as the Anodite was concerned, but it was still so sick and twisted...

"This is a lame episode!" He normally wouldn't fight against her, but this was definite. The worst episode ever. He and Ben had been hanging out together to check over the script the night before, and it was the definition of terrible. "It doesn't even work with the rest of the season!"

"Kevin, it's a filler season until the last two or three episodes again Dagon and Vilgax." She was practically pleading with him to keep him on the set. And to keep him away from his car and his jet specifically so he couldn't get too far away. "That's how the second series's season three went, remember?"

"Yeah, but at least that one had the Rath episode," noted Ben, coming up beside his teammates with a shrug. "I don't know, Gwen, but I'm kinda with Kevin on this one."

"It slanders our names."

Gwen was about to ask where Kevin learned that word but decided against it. "All you need to do is be part of the episode. Just say your lines and behave and it'll all be over before you know it, I promise." Her eyes were patient.

"No." It was honest and deliberate.

"Gwen, it's a terrible episode," Ben added in from the sidelines. He was at Kevin's side. "The Vreedles have nothing to do with any of this. And I don't think anyone cares about their lives. Honestly, I'd prefer a whole episode about Kevin rather than this garbage."

He got a dark glare from Kevin and went unusually quiet, hands shoved into his jacket pockets. When the Osmosian's gaze fell back on the Anodite, he continued carefully, "Gwen, just tell them not to air this episode. No one cares about Ma Vreedle or whatever's going on there and we as a team don't even get much air time in the whole thing. It's an awful episode. Useless and stupid. The only thing it does is add onto the 'let's save the planet' theme we had with the last episode. Ya know, stoppin' the trash monster. That was good! I had one-liners!"

"He did," interjected Ben before retreating to the sidelines again silently.

"This time, I have, like, one quippy line. Not even worth watching." He put a hand on her shoulder and gazed levelly into her jade orbs. "Tell them to stop putting props up for this crappy episode and get them to start writing something better." His dark eyes went soft and his face, usually hard, grew gentle. "Please."

With a heavy sigh and sagging shoulders, Gwen turned around and called out, "Hey, everybody! Stop shooting! We're killing the episode!" She ran a hand along her neck in the 'cut' signal.

Groans and moans of irritation rose up from the crew that had just finished putting up the cloning machine. They were all about to leave on a coffee break and instead walked back to the machine with slumped posture to take the whole thing apart again.

"Thank you," said Kevin, still calm and quiet for the moment. It would never last long.

"And imagine if some kid decided to start watching with this episode," added Ben. He and Kevin looked to each other and simultaneously shuddered. "Bad things would happen." The brunette's green gaze was clouded over with horrible thoughts. He could already imagine riots from the diehard fans...

"You just saved the universe from having to watch that terrible episode." Kevin gave his signature smirk and looked at the sets that would all now have to be ripped down and revamped for the next episode. "They all thank you."

"Uh-huh." Gwen waved her hand and gave a defeated sigh. "Just go eat some donuts."

The boys then looked at each other and pumped their fists in the air. "Donuts!"

* * *

**A/N: So here's the real question- was this episode even worth the time?**

**~Sky**


End file.
